Le sang ne fait pas la famille
by Plume-en-07
Summary: Leroy Jethro Gibbs et Jennifer Gibbs, sont marié depuis de nombreuses années. Leur famille est atypique et unique. Une soirée vient tout bouleverser et ramène la famille des années en arrière.
1. Pour une soeur

Dimanche 12 Décembre 2010.  
1h45

Mia 20 ans, était sur un lit d'hôpital en position fœtale. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer, le corps en sang de son frère ne pouvait sortir de son esprit. En cet instant elle aurait voulut redevenir une petite fille, monter fièrement sur les épaules de son grand frère, rire aux éclats quand il venait la chatouiller. Aller avec son frère et sa sœur au cinéma et se gaver de pop corn. Elle ne se souvenait de rien, avant de le voir au sol son frère en sang inconscient. Elle voulait voire ses parents, Jordan son petit ami, Abby sa grand sœur et surtout Tony le héro de son enfance. Mais ce dernier était dans bloc, dans les mains de chirurgiens. Elle connaissait la gravité de ses blessures, elle savait que la vie de ce dernier ne tenait qu'a un fil.  
-Mia.  
-Maman.  
-Je suis là ma chérie.  
-Où est papa.  
-Il parle avec ton médecin. Nous avons appelé Jordan, il prend le premier avion.  
-Oh, mon dieu, jamais il ne va pas me pardonner. J'ai laissé un homme autre me toucher, je l'ai laissé me faire l'amour.  
Jen prit alors sa fille dans ses bras en le berçant contre elle.  
-Non, non, ce n'est pas de ta faute.  
-Tu sais comment va Tony ?  
-Non, il est toujours au bloc.  
-Maman, son pronostic vital est engagé, il a fait un pneumothorax. Sa respiration était sifflante et et et….  
-Chut, calme toi.  
-Comment va Zoé ?  
-Elle est bouleversée. Après être arrivé à l'hôpital elle a eut des contractions et à perdu un peut de sang. Ils l'ont hospitalisée immédiatement.  
-Oh non, c'est trop tôt. Je veux qu'elle perde mon neveu et ma nièce.  
-Ils font tout pour retarder l'accouchement.  
-Tout est de ma faute, maman.  
-Non princesse tu es une victime.  
-Papa.  
-Je suis là. Ma princesse. Nous serons toujours là pour toi.  
Mia était allée se jeter dans les bras de son père, sa démarche était encore chancelante. Gibbs souleva sa fille. Cette dernière restait accrochée au coup de son père, et cette avec douceur qu'il déposa sa fille sur son lit.  
-Mia, tu rentre à la maison demain.  
-Avant, je pourrais aller voir Tony.  
-On verra ça. Tu va essayer de dormir. Le docteur Epson, va venir te voir.  
Gibbs était resté au chevet de Mia. Jen elle était montée voir Zoé, elle avait été particulièrement heureuse, quand elle avait pu entendre le cœur de ses petits enfants.  
-Zoé reste calme, pour eux. C'est ce que Tony si il le pouvait te demanderai.  
-Je sais. Mais j'ai tellement peur que mes enfants grandissent sans leur père.  
-Je comprends. 

-Bonsoir Mesdames vous êtes là, pour monsieur Anthony Gibbs.  
-Oui.  
-Monsieur Gibbs, est arrivé avec 7 plaies faites au couteau dans le thorax, une fracture du fémur gauche, due à plusieurs coups d'une grande violence. Un effondrement du poumon droit. Son rein gauche à également été touché, mais nous somme parvenue à le soigner. Actuellement M. Gibbs, est sous respirateur. Ce qui nous inquiète le plus actuellement c'est son traumatisme cranien, qui a provoqué un Hématome sous-dural aigue. M. Gibbs, est dans un coma de stade 3 et ses fonctions pulmonaires s'en trouvent affectés, nous avons dut la placer sous respirateur. Nous ne pouvons vous dire quand il sortira du coma ni même si il en sortira un jour.  
Les deux femmes présentes se prirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre en pleurant.  
-Mme Gibbs, vous voulez que j'aille informer votre époux de la situation.  
-S'il vous plait. Je vais rester avec ma belle fille.  
-Je vous souhaite beaucoup de courage.  
-Quand est que je pourrais voire mon fils.  
-Dans l'après midi Madame.  
-Merci.  
-Et moi je pourrai voir mon compagnon.  
-Vous verrez ça demain avec le Docteur Gizer, l'obstétricien qui vous prendra en charge.  
-Merci.  
Gibbs et Jenny étaient rentrés à l'aube chez eux pour prendre des vêtements pour Mia. La nuit avait été plus que difficile. Jenny prit une photo dans ses mains, Tony avait dix ans et tenait dans ses bras sa petite sœur qui venait de naître son sourire était éblouissant. Abby elle avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de son frère. Un sourire se dessinât sur le visage de Jen.  
-Je me souviens, quand mon père a amené les enfants à la maternité, Tony, s'est approché timidement du berceau. 

Flash back.  
23 Juin 1990

Jen était aux anges, sa petite Mia venait de naître. Et l'accouchement de Jen s'était passé parfaitement. Gibbs regardait fièrement sa fille, cette bouille rousse parfaite.  
-Elle est aussi belle que sa mère.  
-Non plus.  
-Je t'aime Jennifer Gibbs. Cette princesse est un petit miracle.  
-Tu sais quand les enfants vont arriver.  
-Bientôt j'imagine, mon père est aussi impatient que les enfants de rencontrer notre petite Mia. Tu sais quand, je suis devenu le père d'Abby que j'ai signé les papiers j'étais le plus heureux des hommes. Il y a neuf mois Tony devenait aux yeux de la loi notre fils. J'ai une famille parfaite.  
-Jethro, tu avais 21 ans, moi 23 et tu m'as accepté avec ma petite fille. Tu l'as élevé comme ta propre fille. Et tu es devenu père extraordinaire. Quand, notre petit Jasper est né bien trop tôt, qu'il na pas pu vivre. Tu as été d'un soutient indéfectible. Tu as quitté la marine pour rester à nos côtés.  
-Je n'étais pas là, quand cette ordure s'en est prit à toi. Et a tué mon petit garçon…  
On frappa à la porte et une petite tornade brune se jeta dans les bras de sa mère. Tony lui se tenait plus en retrait, il s'était approché timidement du berceau, et avait touché le front de sa petite sœur. « Mia, je te protégerai toute ma vie »  
-Abby, Tony nous voudrions que vous choisissiez le second et le troisième prénom de votre petite sœur.  
-Angie, parce que ma petite sœur elle aussi belle qu'un ange.  
-C'est une excellente idée princesse.  
Tony se tenait toujours a côté du berceau. Mais son visage s'était fermé. Jenny s'était alors levée pour aller le voir.  
-Tony, dis mois ce qui te rend triste ?  
-Oh, non je ne suis pas triste. Mais si je te dis mon idée de prénom j'ai peur de te rendre triste. Je voudrais lui donner le prénom de Samantha comme ma maman d'avant. Mais ça va te rendre triste.  
-Non mon grand, Samantha est un très beau prénom. Et tu peux penser aussi souvent que tu veux à ta maman.  
Ah la grande surprise de Jenny, le petit Tony s'était alors jeté dans ses bras.  
-Je t'aime Maman Jenny.  
C'était la première fois que le petit Tony appelait Jen de cette façon. Et elle ne put retenir longtemps ses larmes.  
-Tony, Abby allez vous asseoir sur le lit de votre mère je veux vous prendre en photo avec Mia.  
-Oui papa.  
Tony s'était assit sur le lit, Abby s'était mise à côté de son frère et sur le coup de l'émotion avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de l'enfant alors que Jen se tenait fièrement derrière ses enfants. Gibbs avait pris la petite Mia dans ses bras, l'avait posé dans les bras de son frère. Puis il était allé prendre la photo.  
Fin du flash back 

-Jethro, quand je pense à l'homme qu'est devenu notre fils, après tout ce qu'il a vécu enfant.  
-C'est peut être ce qui a forgé l'homme qu'il est devenu.  
-Je sais mais…  
-Tu as été une mère extraordinaire avec lui.  
-Je ne veux pas le perdre, je ne pourrai pas le supporter.  
-Je sais, mais crois moi si quelqu'un peut s'en sortir c'est bien lui. Je n'ai jamais connu une personne aussi courageuse que mon fils.  
-Je t'aime mon amour.  
-Moi également.  
-Va prendre ta douche je te prépare le petit déjeuner…  
Une fois que Jen était partit Gibbs laissât couler ses larmes, il avait mal au plus profond de sa chaire. Quand elle entendit les sanglots étouffés de son époux, Jen revint sur ses pas, et vint prendre l'homme de sa vie dans ses bras.  
-Laisses les couler, toi aussi tu as le droit de pleurer.  
-C'est mon fils Jen, mon fils. Je ne sais même plus quand je lui ai dit que je l'aimais  
-Tu lui diras, tu as toi aussi besoin d'une douche. Puis nous irons prendre notre petit déjeuner en ville.. 


	2. Douleurs

_**Dimanche 12 Décembre 2013 8h00**_

Gibbs avait appelé sa fille Abby qui avait répondu d'une voix encore endormie.  
-Allo.  
-Abby c'est Papa.  
-Pourquoi tu m'appelle si tôt ?  
-Mia et Tony sont à l'hôpital.

En un instant Abby avait sentit son monde s'écrouler, Ziva qui s'était éveillée avait aussitôt sentit le malaise de sa compagne.

-Comment pourquoi…papa?  
\- Mia, était à une fête, quand elle s'est sentit mal elle a appelé Tony, qui est arrivé aussitôt que possible n'ayant pas l'adresse de là où était sa sœur. Il est monté dans la chambre où des connards étaient en train de s'en prendre à Mia. Il a commencé à rhabillé, sa sœur. Et c'est là qu'un des connards l'a frappé avec une batte de base-ball. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas il l'a poignardé à plusieurs reprises.  
Abby était bouleversée, et les larmes coulaient sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Ziva prit le combiné avec douceurs des mains de la femme de vie.  
-Jethro,  
-Oui Ziva.  
-Quel hôpital ?  
-George Washington.  
-Nous venons dès que possible.  
Abby était prostrée, elle avait replié ses genoux devant elle, y avait enfoui son visage. Ziva avait attiré la jeune femme contre elle. Dans un geste d'une infinie douceur, Ziva caressait tendrement le crâne de sa compagne tout en lui parlant d'une voix douce et bienveillante.  
-Mon amour, tu va prendre ta douche, je te prépare ton petit déjeuné et après nous irons rejoindre tes parents.

Pour calmer Abby, Ziva chantât une berceuse israélienne, celle que lui chantait Rivka quand elle était enfant. Abby, après s'être calmée prit la direction de la salle bains sans même un regard pour Ziva. Ziva elle se dirigeât vers la cuisine pour finir de préparer les Rugelach, comme sa mère le faisait quand elle était enfant. Elle savait que sa bien aimée ne serait pas là avant une heure. Ziva elle aussi avait mal, la famille d'Abby était devenue son refuge, Tony un frère un confident son meilleur ami mais elle refusait de craquer devant Abby. Aujourd'hui elle avait prévu pour Abby un petit déjeuner au lit. Un repas au resto et une ballade a deux. Après elles seraient allé rendre visite à Zoé et Tony qui les avaient invités à venir manger le soir même. Mais rien ne s'était passé comme prévus.

 _ **9h00**_  
Jen & Gibbs, étaient arrivés dans la chambre de Mia. Ils la trouvèrent assise en tailleur sur son lit ses long cheveux roux retombaient le long de son dos, ses larmes avaient creusaient des sillons sur ses joues. Jen prit la brosse et coiffât sa fille comme lorsque que Mia était une petite fille. Un autre souvenir lui revint en mémoire.

 _flash back_

 _Dans l'année 1994_  
 _Jen était lovée dans les bras de Gibbs, sa tête reposait contre la poitrine des son mari. Quand elle entendit des pleurs. Puis un cri._  
 _-Maman._  
 _Puis une petite fille rousse vint grimper sur sont lit._  
 _-Qu'es qui t'arrive princesse._  
 _-C'est Tony._  
 _-Et qu'a fait ton grand frère._  
 _-Il fait mal à mes cheveux, et là il est colère._  
 _-Et pourquoi Tony et en colère ?_  
 _L'enfant baissa aussitôt son regard._  
 _-Tu as mordu Tony ?_  
 _-Oui._  
 _-Tony ne voulait pas te faire mal. Toi par contre oui. Donc jeune fille, tu va aller lui demander pardon. Je te coifferai après. Et ce matin tu es privée de dessins animés. Viens avec moi._  
 _-Oui maman._  
 _L'enfant suivit sa mère, Jen s'approcha de son fils, et remarqua qu'il saignait._  
 _-Mia, tu vas tout de suite au coin. Je vais soigner ton frère._  
 _L'enfant partit donc un coin, et Jen s'approchât de l'adolescent._  
 _-Fallait pas la gronder c'est pas grave j'ai connu pire._  
 _-Tony ce n'est pas une raison. Montre-moi ça._  
 _Jen ferma la porte, sortit de quoi soigner son fils._  
 _-Tu sais man, c'est la dernière fois que la coiffe_  
 _-Je suis la seule à arriver à lui coiffer les cheveux sans lui faire mal. Ton père n'essaye plus depuis longtemps._  
 _Jen eut un haut le cœur en voyant le bas du dos nus de son fils sur le quel se croisaient plusieurs cicatrices. Jamais elle ne pourrait s'habituer à voire ces cicatrices dues aux sévices infligés à Tony par son géniteur._  
 _-Man, merci. Un jour je suis rentré chez sénior avec un B , il était furieux, il a prit sa ceinture et il m'a frappé avec la sangle, plusieurs fois. J'avais mal, je lui suppliais d'arrêter, mais il ne s'arrêtait pas. J'avais mal. Mon dos était en sang._  
 _Tony se confiait seulement à Jen, Jen savait que Tony ne voulait pas pleurer devant Jethro et que leurs relations étaient conflictuelles. Elle attira donc son fils contre et le laissât pleurer. Cela ne faisait qu'un an que Tony parlait des sévices que lui avait infligé son père. Elle était la gardienne inavouée des secrets de Tony._  
 _-Je t'aime mon grand._  
 _-Je t'aime aussi m'an. Je vais aller voir Mia, je l'entends encore pleurer._  
 _-Sèche tes larmes mon grand._  
 _-Merci._  
 _Alors que Tony, était sortit de la salle de bains il alla voir la petite Mia._  
 _-Mia_  
 _-Oui Tony._  
 _Tony s'était alors agenouillé à la hauteur de sa petite sœur._  
 _-Tu me promets de ne plus me mordre._  
 _Les yeux encore humides l'enfant avait acquiescé._  
 _-Est que j'ai le droit à un gros bisou._  
 _L'enfant avait alors donné un bisou sonore à son frère._  
 _-Je t'aime Tony._  
 _-Et moi Mia je t'aime plus grand que l'univers._  
 _Tony avait alors soulevé l'enfant qui riait de nouveau dans ses bras._  
 ** _Fin du flash back._**

-A quoi tu pense Jen ?  
-A la fois ou Mia a mordu son frère jusqu'au sang.  
-Il en garde encore la cicatrice.  
-J'ai du mal a m'en souvenir.  
-Tu n'avais pas 4 ans princesse.  
-Je sais.  
-Papa, tu sais si je pourrais voir Tony.  
-Cette après midi Mia, les visites ne sont pas autorisées avant 13h00.  
Ils attendirent toquer à la porte et virent Abby et Ziva. Abby avait alors pris sa sœur dans ses bras. Puis après cet échange, ils étaient allés expliquer la situation au jeune couple. Abby avait alors fondu en larmes dans les bras de son père.  
-Papa, dis moi que Tony va s'en sortir.  
-Je voudrais pouvoir te le dire ma chérie je voudrais te dire que oui. Mais je n'en sais rien.  
-T'as pas le droit papa, t'as pas le droit de plus y croire. Comment je vais moi faire si tu n'y crois plus.  
-Abby, je crois en Tony, en son courage. Mais je n'ai aucunes certitudes.  
-On peut le voir ?  
-Cette après midi ma puce.

La famille repartit alors en direction de leurs maisons, en s'arrêtant alors devant la pizzeria préférée de Tony.

-Mia prit une pizza pepperonis, saucisses avec un œuf dessus. La pizza favorites de son grand frère et la sienne aussi par la même occasion avec la pizza quatre formages. Gibbs prit une pizza Margarita, Jen une tomate poulet fromage, Abby une champignon jambon fromage avec un œuf dessus, Ziva elle prit une pizza chorizo merguez chili et piment. Elle était d'ailleurs la seule à pouvoir la manger dans la famille. Tous ceux qui avaient tenté l'expérience s'en étaient mordu les doigts. Le repas autour de la table se passa dans le plus grand silence. Peut après le repas, Jordan était arrivé. Mia s'était alors jeté dans les bras du jeune Afro-Américain. Jordan avait rapidement été adopté par la famille. Comme Mia il se destinait à être médecin. Après Richard un fils a papa selon le père de famille, Parker une couille mole d'après son frère et un petit con selon le père de famille, Ted un jeune ingrat, selon la mère famille et Cameron le roi des cons selon l'ensemble de la famille Jordan avait été le premier à être accepté par le patriarche. Celas faisait presque 2 ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. Après avoir salué la famille, il avait emmené Mia dans sa chambre en la portant,il l'avait allongé sur le lit. Puis il s'était couché à ses côtés.  
\- Repose-toi, tu as des valises sous les yeux. Je t'emmènerai voire Tony après.

La présence du jeune homme avait apaisé Mia. Qui s'était alors endormie. Jordan était allé voir les parents de la jeune fille.

-Mia est arrivée à s'endormir. Vous pouvez y aller, je l'emmène voir Tony à son réveil.  
-Merci Jo.  
-Mais de rien Mr Gibbs.


	3. Premières rencontres

Gibbs et Jennie avaient été autorisés à entrer dans la chambre de leur fils. Seul deux personnes pouvaient y rentrer en même temps. En voyant son fils si pâle, les machines qui l'entouraient, le respirateur sa jambe gauche en traction, Jenny ne put s'empêcher de flancher si son époux n'avait pas été derrière elle, sans aucuns doutes elle se serait écroulée au sol. Avec tendresse et bienveillance Gibbs, l'aida à se relever et la guida vers une chaise aux côtés de son fils. Puis il prit place sur la chaise qui faisait face à Jennie. Il saisit la main gauche de son fils et la sera dans la sienne. Son autre main vint se poser sur le front de Tony, en l'ébouriffant légèrement. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur le visage de Jennie. Seul le bruit des machines semblaient rompre le silence. Gibbs ne pouvait parler, il ressentait un mélange de colère, de fierté et de tristesse.

 _flash back_

 ** _Mercredi 4 mars 1987._**

 _Le NIS enquêtait sur la disparition suspecte d'une jeune recrue. Leurs différentes investigations les avaient menés dans un vieil entrepôt. L'odeur nauséabonde prenait Mike et Gibbs aux tripes. Puis ils virent le corps de la jeune femme. Un enfant se tenait contre elle en pleurant. Quand Gibbs essaya de dégager l'enfant, ce dernier terrorisé partit en courant. Gibbs le rattrapa rapidement. Et quand il prit dans ses bras, l'enfant se débâtit avec ses petits poings. Mike arriva rapidement à maîtriser l'enfant. Au final le petit garçon épuisé s'était endormi dans les bras de Gibbs. En arrivant au NIS, Gibbs avait allongé l'enfant sur un futon._  
 _-Donc, Christine Brooks 26 ans. Fille de Jack et Nicole Brooks. Elle a perdu sa mère à l'âge de dix ans, morte d'un cancer son père est mort dans un accident de voiture quand elle avait 14 ans. Par la suite elle a été confiée à sa sœur Samantha marié à Anthony DiNozzo senior. Ils sont eu un enfant Anthony, si c'est le gamin que nous avons trouvé il aura7 ans au mois d'Août._  
 _-Il a la taille d'Abby et ma fille a deux ans de plus que lui._  
 _-Le bleu tu peux prendre le gamin chez toi._  
 _-Jen va me tuer, elle m'a fait promettre que je n'emmènerai jamais le boulot chez moi._  
 _-Imagine toi lui dire que tu as laissé un gamin de 7 ans partir chez un vieux loup solitaire imbibé d'alcool._  
 _-Vous avez gagné._  
 _Fin flash back._

-Jen tu te souviens, du jour ou j'ai ramené Tony à la maison pour la première fois.  
-Oui j'étais furieuse, et puis tu m'as fais craquer Tony, tu étais si adorable. Tony je t'aime tellement, je ne pourrais pas supporter de te perdre. Tes enfants doivent te connaître.

 _Flashback_

 _Jen était furieuse contre son mari il l'avait mise sur le fait accompli. Mais il fallait qu'elle prépare une chambre pour cet enfant, qui lui n'y était pour rien. Elle monta à l'étage pour y trouver sa fille allongé avec un livre._  
 _-Ma chérie._  
 _-Oui maman._  
 _-Nous avons un invité ce soir, il dormira dans ta chambre._  
 _-Oncle Mike ?_  
 _-Non ma chèrie._  
 _-Tu es toujours en colère contre lui._  
 _-Un peut oui, mais il s'agit d'un petit garçon de 7 ans. Il s'appelle Anthony._  
 _-Moi je l'appellerai Tony, c'est plus cool qu'Anthony._  
 _Abby avait aidé sa mère à préparer le lit pour Tony. La bonne humeur communicative de sa fille avait fait oublier à la jeune femme la colère qu'elle avait contre son mari. Jenny fini par alors par attaquer sa fille à coup de chatouilles._  
 _-Bonjour les filles c'est moi !_  
 _Jen était descendu, le petit Tony se tenait derrière Gibbs, il avait le regard baissé. Jen s'était alors approchée de l'enfant, elle s'était agenouillée à sa hauteur. Et sans qu'elle puisse s'y attende l'enfant s'était réfugié dans ses bras._  
 _Fin Flashback_

Les larmes de Jen coulaient de nouveau face à ce souvenir. Et le silence reprit ses droits dans la pièce. Quand on frappa à la porte, cela faisait près de deux heures que le couple veillait sur son fils.  
-Monsieur et Madame Gibbs.  
-Oui.  
-Vos filles voudraient voir leur frère.  
-Nous arrivons.  
Jen se pencha au chevet de son fils, pour l'embrasser sur le front. Elle posa sa main contre la poitrine de Tony, pour sentir battre le cœur de son petit garçon et se rappeler qu'il était encore en vie.

 _Flash back_  
 ** _Samedi 5 avril 1987._**  
 _Comme tous les soirs depuis un mois Jen racontait une histoire aux deux enfants. L'homme qui avait tué la tante du gamin avait été arrêté. Le père de Tony pourrait récupérer son fils le lendemain. Après avoir embrassé Abby, elle vint border le petit Tony. Ce dernier lui dit alors de sa petite voix d'enfant._  
 _« Vous aller me manquer Jenny. Vous êtes gentille avec moi. Je vous aime bien. » Jen avait sourit à l'enfant, en lui disant que lui aussi il allait lui manquer. Puis elle l'avait embrassé sur le front, puis elle était ressortie de la chambre. Quand elle s'était retrouvée à l'extérieur de la pièce. L'émotion avait si forte devant les premiers mots qu'elle avait pu entendre depuis un mois dans la bouche du petit garçon qu'elle n'avait put retenir une larme. Et un lien invisible, la liait à ce petit garçon. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé pouvoir souffrir à ce point du départ de l'enfant._  
 _Fin flashback_

A l'extérieur ils avaient retrouvé Abby et Mia, assises dans le couloir, elles pleuraient dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Jen avait ressentie le besoin d'aller se rafraîchir le visage. Gibbs lui s'était approché de ses deux filles. En leur expliquant ce qu'il en était.

-C'est impressionnant, il relié a plusieurs machines, branché à respirateur, très pâle et muet. Sa jambe gauche est en tension.  
-Papa, j'ai passé du temps en service de réanimation. C'est mon boulot, je sais ce à quoi ça ressemble.  
-Oui Mia, mais il s'agit de Tony.  
-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas, que je ne sais pas que si il est là c'est de ma faute. Arrête de me prendre pour une gamine. Et fous-moi la paix.

Devant la colère Mia, Gibbs n'avait su que répondre, c'était si inhabituel de sa part, jamais elle ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton.

En arrivant dans la chambre, Abby était restée un moment immobile, devant la porte. Mia, elle s'était précipité vers son frère, l'avait entouré de ses bras avant d'éclater en sanglot.

-Tony, je suis tellement désolée, je ne veux pas te perdre. Je t'aime grand frère. Je ne pourrai pas le supporter  
-Mia, je me souviens du premier jour ou j'ai vu Tony.

 _Flash back_  
 ** _Lundi Mars 1987_**  
 _Abby, avait suivi sa mère quand elle avait entendu son père arriver. Elle avait vu cet enfant aussi grand qu'elle, il était effacé. Puis sa mère s'était approchée de l'enfant. Et Tony, avait prit sa maman dans ses bras, Abby n'avaient pu s'empêcher de ressentir un pointe de jalousie. Puis ils avaient mangé ensemble un repas acheté comme tous les soirs au traiteur du coin. Abby avait emmené dans leur chambre. Même devant elle, Tony semblait avoir peur, alors Abby avait tendu à Tony, son petit lapin en peluche qui l'avait si souvent aidé dans ses angoisses de petite fille. Tony avait prit la peluche et l'avait séré dans ses bras. Le soir il s'était endormi avec la peluche._  
 _Fin flashback._

\- Mia Tony, a changé nos vies, ça na pas toujours été simple. Il faisait beaucoup de cauchemars. Les cauchemars, de Tony se sont arrêtés le jour où les papiers de l'adoption ont été effectifs. Et par miracle, alors que personne n'y croyait plus maman est tombé enceinte, ce jour là. Et neuf mois plus tard tu étais parmi nous. Je me souviens, Tony a promit qu'il te protégerait toujours.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que les pleurs de Mia redoublent d'intensité. Abby en fut désolée et vint prendre sa petite sœur chérie dans ses bras.  
-Mia, il y a toujours un lien plus que fraternel entre toi et Tony.

Chambre de Zoé.

Zoé était alitée, interdiction de bouger, sa mère la veillait, Zoé voulait être près de Tony, mais Zoé devait penser à ses enfants, ses deux petits anges qui n'avaient rien demandé. Et Zoé ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Tony. Au fait qu'ils n'étaient pas parvenus à trouver les prénoms pour leurs deux enfants. Zoé entendit frapper à la porte.

-Oui rentrez  
-Bonjour, Zoé.  
-Oh Jen, Jethro dites moi comment va Tony.  
-Calme toi ma chérie.  
-Je ne veux pas me clamer Maman, je veux savoir comment va le père de mes enfants. L'homme de ma vie j'ai besoin de savoir d'être près de lui.

Gibbs s'approcha alors de jeune femme,

-Zoé, pense à ce que te dirai mon fils.  
-Reste tranquille, ma belle.  
-C'est ce qu'il te dirait.  
-Mais dites moi comment il va.  
-Pas très bien, mais il se bat. Comme il l'a toujours fait. Tony est branché à un respirateur, Mia & Abby sont avec lui.  
-Merci, je me souviens de notre première rencontre comme si c'était hier. 

_Flash back_

 ** _11 Septembre 2003_**  
 _Zoé se promenait en roller, le temps était encore agréable. Mais dans un virage mal négociée, elle sentit sa cheville se tordre. Elle essaya sans succès de se relever. Quand elle vit un jeune homme souriant lui tendre la main._  
 _-Bonjour, ça va ?_  
 _-Je crois que c'est ma cheville droite._  
 _-Je peux regarder._  
 _-Oui._  
 _Tony avait enlevé avec une grande précaution la chaussure de Zoé._  
 _-En effet il me semble que ta cheville est foulée. Moi c'est Tony._  
 _-Et moi Zoé. Tu habites, New-York ?_  
 _-Oh, non. Je viens ici une fois par an depuis…_  
 _-Le 11 septembre._  
 _-Ouais._  
 _-Une petite amie, une sœur._  
 _-Non rien de tout ça, une amie, ma meilleure amie. Elle a prit ma place, pour un stage. Parce que je n'étais pas très en forme. Et c'est elle qui est morte à ma place._  
 _-Pardon._  
 _-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir._  
 _-Je t'emmène à l'hôpital._  
 _Tony, avait soulevé la jeune femme, qui avait alors sentit son cœur battre la chamade pendant qu'une multitude de frissons parcourait tout son corps. Au final, Tony était resté le temps que Zoé ait finit ses examens. Elle était sortit de l'hôpital avec une entorse et une paire de béquilles sous le regard bienveillant de l'homme qui allait changer sa vie ._

 _-Tony ?_  
 _-Oui._  
 _-Comment s'appelait ton amie ?_  
 _-Caitlin._  
 _Et depuis ce jour ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. Tony était venu suivre sa formation de policier à New-York._

 _Fin flashBack._

Zoé avait enfin trouvé le prénom parfait pour sa fille.


	4. Epidémie

Lundi 13 décembre 6h00 NCIS 

Gibbs, était au NCIS, il avait besoin d'être ailleurs que la où se trouvait sa famille. Besoin de respirer, d'oublier pour un moment l'image de son fils sur ce maudit lit d'hôpital.  
Même si travailler sans son fils serai une épreuve douloureuse et éprouvante. Il ignorait si Abby viendrait au NCIS et plus que tout autre chose, il redoutait les questions auxquelles il devrait répondre. Mais rester chez lui était encore bien plus douloureux. Il n y'avait pas une pièce où il n'y avait pas une photo de Tony. Le bureau de son fils lui semblait si vide. Vance lui avait dit le matin même qu'un remplaçant devrait arriver dans le matin, un homme qui prendrait la place de son fils, son bureau, son fauteuil... Cette simple idée lui était insupportable alors il prit la place de son fils. Gibbs, trouva sur le bureau de Tony un cadre photo numérique. Il y fit défiler des photos. Sur la première photo, il vit Zoé enceinte entouré par les bras de Tony, la seconde une autre photo de Zoé qui dessinait sur son ventre nu un cœur, une photo de lui embrassant Jennie, Abby et Mia au ski, Mia à sa remise de diplôme, Tony et Kate après un match de Tennis en double, la famille entière pour le dernier Noël. Quatum, le labrador de la famille, disparu 2 ans auparavant, une photo de Tony et de sa mère biologique…et puis cette photo de lui et de Tony qui campaient.

Flasback. Juin 1991

Tony était surexcité, ses affaires étaient prêtes depuis un moment déjà, en effet il allait partir camper avec son père, entre hommes. Les Filles resteraient entre elles. Dans la voiture, ils avaient écouté de la musique, s'étaient arrêtés en chemin pour manger. Puis ils étaient allés jusqu'à Stillwater. Puis ils étaient partis à trois dans les montagnes, ils avaient monté les tentes, et Tony était alors plein d'entrain. Le soir ils avaient fait un barbecue. Avec pour le plus grand plaisir de Tony des chamallow grillés en guise dessert. Ils avaient pêchés, et le gamin avait insisté pour relâcher la plupart des poissons. Gibbs était tout de même arrivé à vider un poisson sous l'œil attentif de Tony. Qui après une très bonne observation avait fait de même avec un autre poisson.

Fin flash back

Le calme du NCIS, apaisait Gibbs.

-Jethro.  
-Ducky.  
-Alors comment va Anthony.

-Comme hier.  
-Il faut être patient.  
-Je sais.  
-Et toi mon ami comment tu va ?

-Ca va.  
-Ne me ment pas, je sais à quel point ton fils compte pout toi. Si vous n'êtes pas liés par le sang, vous êtes liés par bien d'autres choses.

-C'est tellement dur de le voir dans cet état. Et ma femme est effondrée, tout comme Mia et Abby. Quand à Zoé, on ne sait pas si elle va pouvoir garder les petits suffisamment longtemps pour qu'ils soient viables. La naissance des jumeaux est prévu pour mi Mars . Je me faisais une joie d'être grand père. Et deux fois, tu imagines. J'ai tellement peur de perdre mon garçon, il ne peut pas laisser mes petits enfants sans papa. Et moi sans mon petit garçon.  
-Je comprends Jethro, je comprends.  
-Ca m'étonnerais tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'avoir des enfants.  
-Oh.  
-Non Duck ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.  
Mais Ducky, s'était déjà éloigné.

Lundi 13 décembre 2013

Abby, n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, le corps de Tony sur son lit d'hôpital ne pouvait sortir de son esprit. Et quand dans la nuit elle était parvenue à s'endormir un cauchemar l'avait réveillé en sursaut. Elle y avait vu Tony allongé, mort sur la table de Ducky. Ziva, n'était pas parvenue à la calmer. Il avait fallu compter presque une heure avant que ses pleures ne cessent. Ziva savait que l'état de Tony n'avait rien d'anodin. Elle avait vu tellement de blessés, tellement de jeunes personnes mourir après plusieurs jours de coma. Les années passées près du Docteur Pitt comme infirmière lui avaient apprit que les lésions aux poumons pouvaient être très graves voir fatales.

-Chérie, tu vas au NCIS aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, au moins ce matin. De toute façon les visites ne sont pas autorisées avant 13h00. Et si je reste ici je vais cogiter toute la journée. Et puis Tony ne voudrait pas que ça se passe ainsi. Si je peux aider la police à trouver la pourriture qui a mené mon petit frère sur ce lit d'hôpital, ceux qui ont violé ma petite sœur je le ferai. Et quand je les retrouverai, je mettrai leurs entrailles dans du formol.

-C'est peu expéditif, mais là je te retrouve bien là. Je t'aime Abigail

-Moi aussi je t'aime Ziva David. Je ne veux pas y penser, mais comment tu as fais après la mort Tali, et puis celle d'Ari pour remonter la pente.

-Le plus dur ça été pour Tali, j'ai vu ma petite sœur mourir des mes bras. Elle avait 17 ans, elle ressemblait tellement à maman, Tali était merveilleuse, sensible et généreuse. Pour Ari c'était différent, je lui en n'ai tellement voulu de s'être fait sauter avec cet avion. D'avoir prit des vies innocentes.

-Tu n'es pas comme lui ma belle. Tu passe ton temps à tenter de sauver des vies. Tu fais quels horaires aujourd'hui ?

-14h 22h.

-Bien, je vais y aller. Je prendrai mon petit déj au NCIS. A ce soir.

Lundi 13 décembre 9h00. Domicile Famille Gibbs.

A son réveil, Jennie s'était sentit fatigué. Son corps était courbaturé, et elle eu la sensation que sa tête allait exploser. Elle se leva doucement, dut prendre appuis sur son lit pour ne pas flancher, elle savait que son époux était partit au travail et qu'il en avait besoin pour s'éloigner un peu de cette ambiance qui devenait de plus en plus lourde. Jen, posa un pied par terre, et se sentit chancelante. Elle descendit tout de même à l'étage, Mia et Jordan étaient déjà levé. Mia portait un vieux teeshirt de basket ayant appartenu à Tony.

Flash back. Samedi 22 Juin 1996.

Tony, jouait avec son équipe de basket-ball, le matin Kate et Abby avait maquillé la famille aux couleurs de l'équipe. Et Mia durant tout le match, n'avait eu cesse d'encourager l'équipe et plus particulièrement son frère. A seize ans Tony dépassait le mètre 70. Sur le terrain Tony, avait la rage de gagner, et il marquait souvent. Tony était aimé de toute l'équipe pour ses qualités de joueurs mais aussi pour ses qualités humaines. L'équipe avait brillamment remporté la finale des lycées. Au coup de sifflet, ni elle ni Gibbs n'avait put rattraper Mia, qui était allée se jeter dans les bras de son frère. Ce dernier l'avait aussitôt prit dans ses bras, puis il l'avait lancé en l'aire. Mia riait aux éclats. La petite fille était devenue la mascotte de l'équipe. Tony lui avait ensuite donné son maillot, qui était bien trop grand pour la petite fille. Et le soir malgré l'insistance de sa mère et de son père Mia avait absolument voulu garder le maillot de son grand frère pour dormir. Jenny avait du attendre le lendemain pour laver le maillot.

Fin flash back.

-Bonjour Mia.  
Au son de la voix de sa mère, Mia avait tout de suite sut qu'elle n'était pas au meilleure de sa forme. Et quand elle vit les yeux vitreux de sa mère et son teint plus que pâle. Elle n'eut aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle était malade. Mia s'approcha de sa mère et posa sa main sur le front de sa mère.  
-Ce n'est rien ma chérie.  
-A d'autres, tu es brûlante de fièvre.  
-Je ne peux pas être malade, pas avec ton frère à l'hôpital. Je dois être avec lui, je dois lui montrer que je suis là. Il ne faut pas qu'il se sente abandonné.  
\- Maman, calme-toi. Tu ne pourras pas aller à l'hôpital tu es malade. Tu as sûrement la grippe. Je vais appeler Brad. Jordan emmène ma mère dans sa chambre.  
Aussitôt Mia prit son téléphone pour appeler Brad, un vieil ami de la famille.  
-Allo Brad.  
-Mia comment tu va ?  
-Moi, ça peut aller. Mais c'est Maman, elle est malade. Je crois bien que c'est la grippe. Et vu l'épidémie qu'il y a en ce moment.  
-Je viens dès que possible. Et j'espère que Tony, n'aura pas prit le virus. Bon Mia, tu veux que Rachel passe te voir ?  
-Ce n'est pas…  
-Je crois que si. Tu dois aussi prendre soin de toi, je sais que c'est ce que ton frère voudrait. 

Hôpital Georges Washington 10h50.  
Tony était sous étroite surveillance, ses fonctions respiratoires restaient plus que faibles. Et la petite fièvre constatée par une infirmière le matin même, avait encore augmentée l'inquiétude du personnel hospitalier. Aux vues de ses antécédents, de l'effondrement de son poumon gauche et de l'épidémie saisonnière de grippe. Ils craignaient que Tony est contracté la grippe qui pourrait alors se transformer en pneumonie. Sa fièvre était prise toutes les heures, et ses fonctions respiratoires étaient sous étroites surveillance. Si jusqu'à présent la fièvre s'était stabilisée à 38°, l'infirmière en charge du patient n'avait que put constater un pic de fièvre 40°. Tout avait été très vite, Tony avait été placé un étage plus haut en soins intensifs et dans une chambre stérile pour éviter toute autre contamination du patient. 

Étage de soins intensifs chambre 9082. 12h40  
Un bip, se fit entendre à l'étage. Les médecins et infirmières rentrèrent dans la chambre.  
-Asystolie on charge à 150  
-Rien.  
-On charge  
-rien  
-On charge.  
. Toujours rien.  
-On charge à 200.  
Rien. 

Il avait tout tenté pour sauver son patient, il n'aimait pas perdre des patients, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient encore jeunes. Il allait devoir l'annoncer à la famille.  
-Greg, ça na pas l'air d'aller.  
-Non, je viens de perdre un patient, il allait être père pour la première fois. La vie est parfois injuste. 


	5. Dégradation

**Un petit chapitre avant Noël, si une personne veut bien être mon correcteur je l'accepte.  
Je vous souhaite à tous de très bonne fêtes!  
Merci Capucin, pour tes encouragements! Je n'ai pas encore tué Tony...**

 **Hôpital Georges Washington**

Le docteur Hoffman, prit son téléphone pour annoncer nouvelle dévastatrice à la femme de son jeune patient.  
-Allo.  
-Mme Donatien.  
-Oui, Docteur Hoffman ?  
-J'ai fais tous mon possible mais votre mari…  
Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que la jeune femme poussa un cri de douleur, et éclatât en sanglot. Sa mère alors présente vint la soutenir, avant de raccrocher.  
Le docteur Hoffman devait s'occuper d'autres patients, dont l'occupant de la chambre 9075 qui était également dans état plus que critique. Il vint dans la chambre du patient, après être passé par la cellule de décontaminations. Les constantes de l'agent du NCIS n'avaient rien pour le rassurer. Il s'adressa à l'infirmière présente.  
-Maya, vous appellerez le Docteur Pitt. J'ai son numéro sur mon calepin.  
-Bien Docteur Hoffman. J'y vais.

 _ **Villa des Gibbs 12h30**_  
Brad, ami de la famille de longue date et parraine de Mia, venait d'ausculter Jennie.  
-Bon, donc c'est une bonne grippe, je te fais une ordonnance et d'ici une semaine tu devrais être sur pieds.  
-Merci Brad, comment vont les enfants ?  
-Lisa est toujours à Paris, elle a été désolée d'apprendre la nouvelle. July, est toujours au lycée c'est une brillante élève. Quand à Josh et Justin, ils n'ont pas dix ans et nous font tourner en bourriques. Et, sinon comment va Mia ?  
-Elle m'inquiète et ne souvient de rien. Elle se sent responsable pour Tony.  
-C'est normal, Rachel n'a pas pu venir, mais je lui demanderais de venir faire un tour.  
-Merci Brad.  
-Jen reste couchée, et repose toi. Tu en as besoin.

13h05

Le téléphone de Brad vibra dans sa poche droite, il répondit rapidement en voyant le numéro de l'appelant. Son instinct lui disait que c'était mauvais signe.  
-Oui.  
-Docteur Pitt.  
-C'est lui-même.  
-Je vous appelle au sujet de M Anthony Gibbs.  
\- Dites-moi.  
\- Son état s'est dégradé, il a une forte fièvre. Nous craignions que M Gibbs développe une pneumonie. Le docteur Hoffman voudrait vous rencontrer.  
-Bien, j'arrive. Je suis là dans moins d' une demi-heure.  
Le teint de Brad, devait avoir changé de couleur, car Mia présente dans le salon avait rapidement sentit le malaise de son parrain.  
-Brad ?  
-Mia, c'est ton frère. Il a aussi à la grippe. Ils l'on placé en soins intensifs, sûrement dans une chambre stérile. Et je dois admettre que je suis inquiet. Va voir ta mère, j'appelle ton père et je pars pour l'hôpital.  
-Oui Brad.  
Mia était rapidement montée dans la chambre de ses parents pour y trouver sa mère, couchée dans le lit parental.  
-Maman,  
-Oui ma chérie.  
-C'est Tony.  
Jennie, s'était levé en sursaut, elle voulait rejoindre son petit garçon.  
-Maman, reste allongé.  
-Je dois être prêt de lui, il doit comprendre que je suis là. Que je ne l'abandonnerai pas. Il peut être tellement fragile. Et sous ses airs de gros dur il est tellement sensible. Je dois y aller, laisse moi passer!  
A peine fut-elle, debout que la pièce tangua autour d'elle, Mia vint soutenir sa mère et la guida vers son lit.  
\- Maman, allonge-toi. Et je t'explique ce qu'il se passe.  
-Mais…  
-Maman, ils te refuseront l'accès à l'hôpital. Tu es contagieuse.  
-Tony, à lui aussi la grippe. Et vu l'état de son poumon gauche, les médecins sont inquiets.  
-C'est de ma faute.  
-Non maman. Je voudrais m'allonger avec toi, comme quand j'étais petite fille.  
-Je devrais dire non. Mais…  
-Merci, Maman.  
Mia s'allongeât aux côtés de sa mère. Elle avait comme la sensation de redevenir la petite fille insouciante qui croyait que son père et son frère étaient des supers héros invincibles.  
-Maman, tu peux me parler de la fois ou Tony, a eu la peste.

Flash back

 _Vendredi 7 Mars 1995_  
 _Jenny Gibbs venait de clôturer le dernier chapitre de son dernier livre , sous le nom de Jennifer Sheppar . Son époux travaillait encore quand aux deux aînés ils étaient au lycée. La sonnerie du téléphone retentit alors dans la pièce. Jen décrocha le téléphone._  
 _-Oui._  
 _-Mme Gibbs._  
 _-Oui,_  
 _-C'est le lycée Roosevelt c'est au sujet de votre fils._  
 _-Il s'est encore battu ?_  
 _-Non, il a ouvert une enveloppe, et une poudre s'en est échappée. Nous l'avons envoyé à Bethesda._  
 _-Je vous remercie. J'appelle mon mari._  
 _Jen avait observé sa fille qui jouait avec sa poupée en tout insouciance._

 _-Oui Gibbs._  
 _-Jethro, c'est au sujet de Tony._  
 _-Quelle bêtise à t-il encore inventée cette fois?_  
 _-Aucune, il a ouvert une enveloppe, et une poudre s'en est échappée. Je n'en sais pas plus. Mais ils ont envoyés Tony à Bethesda._

 _Fin Flashback._

 _-Les relations entre papa et Tony étaient si houleuses ?_  
-Oui, Tony avait beaucoup de mal avec tous les hommes adultes. Ils lui rappelaient sans doute l'image de son père. Et puis il était un ado. Avec moi c'était plus simple.  
-Et après.

 _ **Suite flashback.**_

 _Jennie avait confié Mia à madame Green la voisine, puis elle avait attendue son époux pour se rendre à l'hôpital. Uns fois de plus vu la vitesse à laquelle il était arrivé il devait avoir enfreint le code de la route une bonne dizaine de fois. Ils s'étaient ensuite rendus à Bethesda. Là, ils avaient vu leurs fils à travers un vitre, il semblait allait bien et il plaisantait comme à son habitude, en voyant ses parents il leur adressa un grand sourire. Kate était avec lui, Brad craignait qu'elle fût également contaminée. Le père de Kate montrait sa colère, et certaines insultes fusaient envers son gendre. Jen aurait voulu prendre son fils dans ses bras. Mais il lui était interdit d'être avec son fils dans la pièce._

 _Trois heures après être arrivés ils avaient vu les premiers signes de la maladie, Tony peinait à trouver une bonne respiration. Ses yeux devenaient vitreux, Gibbs plus que frustré était partit en espérant trouver le remède contre l' Yersinia pestis.  
Jen elle assistait impuissante aux maux de son fils. Kate était resté près de Tony, augmentant la frustration du père de la jeune lycéenne. Alors que Rachel semblait plus que fière du courage de sa petite sœur. Jen voyait son fils chercher sa respiration, souffrir. Et elle était impuissante et terrifié à l'idée de le perdre. Brad avait installé à son patient des lunettes à oxygène. Puis elle avait vu Brad, qui faisait sortir Kate. A la sortie de la pièce Kate avait fondu en larme dans les bras de sa sœur. Jen, avait appuyé son front contre la vitre, tout comme ses mains. Tony lui avait sourit avant qu'une nouvelle quinte de toux traverse son corps d'enfant, elle semblait plus violente que les précédentes. Kate était épuisée et Brad l'avait envoyé se reposer dans une chambre attenante. Ce ne fut que dix heures plus tard, que le couple Gibbs, put entrer avec Abby dans la chambre du jeune garçon, et bien qu'il fût dans un état de faiblesse extrême Tony était encore conscient. Jen avait saisit la main de son garçon en douceur et l'avait embrassé, le père de famille s'était penché au chevet de son fils « Tu ne va pas mourir…Tu m'a comprit Tony tu ne va pas mourir.  
-Oui papa.  
Et après de longues heures d'angoisse passées à ses côtés, ils apprenaient que Tony avait vaincu la peste. »  
Fin Flashback.  
_

 _Jen s'était rendormie épuisée par la fièvre quand le père de famille rentra du NCIS. Mia était alors lovée dans les bras de Jordan, devant un vieux film.  
-Bonjour princesse.  
-Papa, tu es allé voir Tony.  
-Oui.  
-Et ?  
-Je n'ai pas pu rentrer dans sa chambre. Ses défenses immunitaires sont au plus bas. Ils ont dut augmenter son taux d'oxygène. La fièvre n'avait pas encore baissée quand je sus parti. Mais il se bat comme un lion. Ta mère est dans notre chambre.  
-Oui.  
-Je vais la voire. Et repose-toi Mia. Je t'aime ma puce.  
-Je t'aime aussi papa. _


	6. Notre Fils

**Mardi 14 Décembre. 6h00**

Mia, n'avait pas dormit de la nuit entre son frère, sa mère et son agression les cauchemars devenaient incessants. Même la présence de Jordan n'y faisait rien. Mia était descendue à l'étage pour y retrouver son père.  
-Bonjour Papa.  
A la voix de sa fille, Gibbs s'était retourné. Puis il avait rejoint la jeune femme et l'avait pris dans ses bras et avait embrassé de sa fille.

-Ma puce, Rachel vient ce matin. Des policiers seront là pour prendre ta déposition.  
-Je leur ai déjà dit que je ne souvenais de rien. Tu comprends, je ne souviens que de voir Tony en sang pas du reste.  
-Je sais ma puce. Mais avec l'hypnose, Rachel pense que ton inconscient pourra nous aider.  
-J'ai peur.

Gibbs avait resserré son étreinte sur sa fille, Mia tremblait de tout son corps en pleurant. Gibbs, avait envie d'hurler toute sa haine face aux agresseurs de sa fille. Et plus encore parce que l'on avait presque tué son fils. L'image de Tony dans cette chambre stérile ne pouvait sortir de son esprit et augmentait plus encore sa frustration.

 _ **Flashback**_  
 _ **Lundi 13 décembre 18h13**_  
 _ **Gibbs était parvenu à l'étage ou se trouvait son fils. Il y avait croisé Brad.**_  
 _ **-Jethro, Tony a développé une double pneumonie. Si son état était critique avant il est actuellement plus encore. Je voudrais l'emmener à Bethesda. Mais il n'est pas encore suffisamment stable pour. Viens je t'emmène à sa chambre.**_

 _ **Arrivé devant la pièce, il avait du rester derrière une vitre. Tony était d'une pâleur cadavérique. Le masque à oxygène masquait une bonne moitié de son visage. Un bandage entourait son crâne. Plusieurs machines l'entouraient, et les perfusions étaient là pour l'aider à guérir. Les gouttes de sueurs sur son visage montraient l'intensité de sa fièvre.**_

 _ **-Jethro, tu peux lui parler, même à travers la vitre. Un micro à été installé pour que les familles puissent communiquer avec les patients.**_  
 _ **-Merci Brad.**_  
 _ **Brad s'était éloigné pour qu'il puisse parler avec le jeune homme.**_  
 _ **-Tony, que de chemins parcourus depuis notre première rencontre. Ce petit garçon, mutique et terrorisé est devenu l'une des personnes les plus courageuses que je connaisse. Ici, on a besoin de toi. Et Zoé, porte tes enfants. Je suis certain que tu seras un bon père. Il faut que tu vives fiston, j'ai besoin de toi.**_  
 _ **Fin flashback**_

Un larme coula sur sa joue et vint s'échouer dans le coup de Mia. La même douleur broyait leurs entrailles. Et tous les mots étaient vains pour soulager leurs douleurs. Chacun cherchait dans l'autre la force d'avancer.

-Mia où est Jordan ?  
-Il dort encore.  
-Bien, tu veux que je te fasse chauffer les pancakes ?  
-Merci Papa.

Gibbs faisait des pancakes pour sa fille. Comme il l'avait fait pour ses autres enfants, comme sa mère les faisait quand il était enfant. Jen, ne touchait pas aux fourneaux. Tony, cuisinait lui aussi les pancakes, souvent le jeune homme plaisantait en disant que les pancakes étaient le job des hommes dans la famille. Contrairement à sa mère, Tony était un cordon bleu.

 **Flash back**  
 **Tony devait avoir 9 ans, Jen et Abby regardaient la télé. Ils venaient de finir de ranger la table.**  
 **-Gibbs.**  
 **-Oui Tony.**  
 **-Je veux faire la pâte à pancakes pour demain matin.**  
 **-Et tu sais comment il faut faire.**  
 **-Je crois, il faut des œufs, de la farine, de l'huile, du lait, du sucre à la vanille, un sachet de levure, une pincée de sel. Et ton ingrédient secret de la noix de muscade.**  
 **-Tu as une bonne mémoire mon grand.**  
 **Et l'enfant, sous l'œil attentif, de son tuteur légal avait préparé la pâte à pancakes. Le lendemain Tony, s'était levé en même temps que Gibbs, pour faire chauffer les pancakes. »**  
 **Fin flashback.**

Gibbs regarda sa fille manger, lui aussi en prit un.

-Ca me manquait les pan-cakes, tu sais.  
-Je t'en referai.  
-Ouais. Merci.

En mangeant les pan-cakes Mia avait la sensation d'être de nouveau une petite fille. Elle pouvait encore entendre les rires dans la cuisine.

 **Flashback**  
 **Mia, sortait de sa chambre à pas de loup, puis elle allait vers la cuisine attirée par l'odeur des pancakes, elle courait alors vers son aîné, Tony se retournait alors la soulevait, la mettait sur le comptoir et faisait chauffer les pancakes. Alors que la musique des Guns N' Roses emplissait la pièce. Quand son grand frère avait finit, il prenait Mia dans ses bras et dansait avec elle. Abby arrivait à ce moment là, et ils dansaient tous les trois. Puis s'était au tour de Jen d'arriver.**  
 **-A table les enfants. Votre père est au travail ce n'est pas une raison pour faire tomber les murs de la maison.**  
 **Alors ils s'arrêtaient net, faisaient salut militaire à leur mère Puis ils allaient l'embrasser. Avant qu'un éclat de rire générale emplisse la pièce.**  
 **Fin flashback**

Mia se leva soudainement de table, prise par une forte émotion.

-Je vais prendre ma douche.

A ce moment là Gibbs, eu envie de prendre sa fille dans ses bras, mais elle avait était trop rapide. Dans un accès de colère, Gibbs, envoya valser tous ce qui se trouvaient près de lui. Mia était montée dans la salle de bains pour prendre une douche. Elle se sentait tellement sale. Elle avait un comme une envie irrépressible de se purifier. Les images de Tony, en sang refirent surface dans son esprit elles étaient plus violentes que jamais, en ouvrant les yeux elle vit que son corps et l'eau étaient empreignés du sang de Tony. Un cri hystérique sortit alors de sa bouche. Jordan qui dormait dans la chambre attenante à la salle de bains, se précipitât auprès de Mia. Il la découvrit, tremblante en larmes les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine. Elle se balançait en avant et en arrière.

-Mia, je suis là. Tu m'entends ? Je suis là. Répond moi ma belle.

Mais Mia n'avait plus conscience de ce qui se passait devant elle.  
Jeny et Gibbs firent aussi leur entrée dans la pièce.

-Jethro, Mia est en état de choc. Appelez une ambulance.

Jordan, avec une infinie tendresse et une infinie douceur parvint à la vêtir avant l'arrivé des secours. Gibbs, avait installé Jen dans la chambre parentale, la pauvre ne tenait plus debout. Jordan, avait suivit Mia dans l'ambulance.

\- Écoute-moi Jen. J'appelle Abby, Elle viendra à la maison. Et j'irai voir Mia.  
-Mon dieu, comment peut on aider notre fille ?  
-Il lui faudra du temps, mais elle y arrivera.

Mardi 14 Décembre 14h00 Chambre de Mia.

Jordan et Jethro se tenaient d'un côté et de l'autre, du lit où était allongée Mia. La jeune femme n'avait pas reprit connaissance, toujours sous l'effet de puissants calmants. Jordan caressait tendrement le front de Mia. Il ne retenait plus ses larmes.

-Jordan.  
-Oui.  
-Reste avec elle, je vais voir Tony.  
-Ok.

Gibbs sortit alors de la chambre pour se rendre à l'étage ou se trouvait son fils. Arrivé à l'étage des soins intensifs, il se rendit devant la chambre de Tony, il pouvait voir son fils seulement à travers une vitre. Il ne pouvait même pas le prendre dans ses bras. Tony était d'une couleur cadavérique, il posât son front contre la vitre froide de la chambre. La fièvre de son fils avait encore augmentée. Tony fut prit de convulsions, Gibbs ne savait plus que faire. Le personnel hospitalier présent accouru dans la pièce. Brad, qui était la baissât les rideaux, laissant alors un homme à l'extérieur totalement impuissant. Gibbs, trouva une chaise ou s'asseoir et à bout de force, il laissât les dernières barrières tomber. Et ne put retenir le flot de larmes qui coulait librement sue son visage. Gibbs sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

-Jethro ?  
-Brad, dis moi que mon fils va s'en tirer.  
-Je voudrais pouvoir le faire.  
-Si, il s'en sort il aura de séquelles ?  
-J'en ai bien peur. Mais Tony est fort, je pense qu'il va encore surmonter cette épreuve. Ce n'est plus le médecin qui te parle mais l'ami.  
-Il a eut beaucoup d'épreuves pour un seul homme.  
-C'est vrai mais il est entouré d'une famille attentive et aimante. J'ai apprit pour Mia, reste avec elle, je te tiens informé en temps et en heures de la santé de Tony.  
-Merci. Si tu me cherche je suis avec Zoé.  
\- Bien, passe-lui le bonjour de ma part.  
-Ce sera fait

 **Chambre de Zoé**

Zoé, était alitée, interdiction de bouger, elle ne pas pouvait voir l'homme de sa vie sous peine de perdre ses enfants. Zoé pouvait sentir bouger ses enfants dans son ventre, elle portait la vie. Zoé se souvint avec émotion d'une soirée.

 **Flash-back**  
 **Zoé était fatiguée bien qu'elle n'aille plus sur le terrain. Elle buvait un café à la machine avec Greg son partenaire, quand elle avait sentit des comme petits coups dans son ventre. Zoé avait alors passé sa main sur son ventre qui prenait depuis peu une belle forme arrondie. Le soir elle n'était pas parvenu à dormir jusqu'au retour de l'homme de sa vie. Quand elle avait entendu ouvrir la porte d'entrée, elle était allée le rejoindre s'était glissée dans ses bras et l'avait embrassé, avant de prendre la main droite du jeune homme dans la sienne et de la poser sur son ventre.**  
 **-Ils, ont bougés. Je les ai sentit ma belle.**  
 **Il l'avait à son tour embrassé avec passion, puis il avait mit la chaîne, pour danser avec Zoé sur leur chanson. "Wind of change" de Scorpions  
watch?v=n4RjJKxsamQ&feature=  
Fin flash back**

Zoé, ne pu retenir ses larmes qui coulaient en liberté le long de son visage. Gibbs s'approcha de sa belle fille, la prit dans ses bras et les larmes de Zoé redoublèrent. Gibbs berçât Zoé contre lui.  
-Zoé, il va s'en sortir, et tes enfants aussi. Tiens bon pour Tony, et pour eux.  
-Jethro.  
-Oui Zoé.  
-Ils bougent, vous voulez sentir vos petits enfants.  
Gibbs, posa alors sa main sur le ventre de Zoé.  
-Vous venez de sentir votre petit fils.  
Zoé mit la main de son beau père sur son second enfant.  
-Et maintenant votre petite fille.  
-Ils semblent bougeons.  
-Quand vous et Jenny avez-vous pris la décision d'adopter Tony ?

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Samedi 8 avril 1988**_  
 _ **Gibbs attendait l'avion en provenance de Miami, à l'intérieur se trouvait un petit garçon d'a peine 8 ans, qui avait prit une grande importance dans leur vie de famille. En apercevant le jeune Anthony DiNozzo, Gibbs secoua la main. L'enfant était habillé dans des vêtements qui lui auraient coûté un bras. Il vit le regard de l'enfant s'illuminer. L'enfant ne tarda pas à je jeter dans ses bras. Gibbs l'accueilli bras ouvert. Il remarqua aussitôt une ecchymose sur sa pommette gauche.**_  
 _ **-Et bien moi grand, que t'es t-il arrivé ?**_  
 _ **-A ça c'est rien. Et puis c'est de ma faute. J'ai pas vu arriver la balle de base-ball.**_  
 _ **-Ah, tu n'as pas pleuré.**_  
 _ **-Bah non. Je suis pas une chochotte.**_  
 _ **-Ah. Mais tu as du avoir eut mal.**_  
 _ **-Pas tant que ça.**_  
 _ **-Je vais récupérer tes bagages.**_  
 _ **-Pas la peine, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut dans mon sac à dos.**_  
 _ **En se dirigeant vers la voiture avec le petit Tony, Gibbs vit qu'il avait le regard baissé.**_

 _ **-Tony,tu as un problème?**_  
 _ **-J'ai pas pu acheter de cadeau pour Abby. Elle va être triste à cause de moi.**_  
 _ **-C'est rien.**_  
 _ **-Non c'est pas rien. Demain on fête son anniversaire et j'ai pas de cadeau pour elle.**_  
 _ **-Bien on s'arrêtera en chemin mon grand.**_

 _ **Et c'est ainsi qu'ils prirent la route avant de s'arrêter dans une boutique, de jeux. Tony tenait la main de Gibbs, et semblait émerveillé par tous les jouets qu'il voyait. Une peluche en forme d'hippopotame attira son attention. Le prix fit tiquer Gibbs 99 $. De même que le bruit immonde qu'elle faisait. Mais Tony semblait tellement heureux de ce choix, que Gibbs n'eu pas le courage de lui le faire remarquer. Gibbs, mit la main à son portefeuille avant de se rendre que le petit avait l'argent sur lui. En Sortant, Tony prit son billet d'un dollar et courut vers un homme qui faisait la manche. Gibbs, prit l'enfant par l'épaule, et le guida vers la voiture. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent de nouveau pour Gibbs puisse acheter un bouquet de fleurs à son épouse. Gibbs laissa l'enfant choisir, ce dernier prit un bouquet de lys multicolores. En arrivant Tony offrit fièrement le bouquet à Jennie. L'enfant monta rapidement à l'étage avec Abby pour y jouer, les rires ne tardèrent pas à raisonner dans la maison. Gibbs prit sa femme par la taille en l'embrassant, avant de lui murmurer « je t'aime ».**_  
 _ **Le soir ils commandèrent des pizzas, puis ils jouèrent à différents jeux de société avant de tomber de fatigue.**_

 _ **Le lendemain.**_  
 _ **Gibbs, s'était levé tôt pour préparer des pan-cakes. Abby s'était levée à l'aube, bien trop impatiente de fêter son anniversaire. Le couple avait la chance d'avoir une enfant toujours pleine d'entrain et souriante en toutes occasions.**_  
 _ **-Papa, tu sais quand Tony va se réveiller ?**_  
 _ **-Non princesse.**_  
 _ **-Cette nuit je l'ai entendu gémir. On aurait dit qu'il faisait des cauchemars.**_  
 _ **-Si le veut nous en parler il le fera. Et toi aussi à son âge tu faisais des cauchemars.**_  
 _ **-Oui, parce que JR, il m'avait fait regarder les dents de la mer.**_  
 _ **-Je me souviens.**_  
 _ **-JR, Kevin oncle Bill et Tante Pamela seront là ?**_  
 _ **-Non ma puce.**_  
 _ **-Cool ! Parce qu'ils m'énervent !**_  
 _ **-On avait cru le remarquer. Mais il aura ta marraine avec Brad. Tobias ton parrain, de cette façon tu pourras voire la petite Emily.**_  
 _ **-Et kate ?**_  
 _ **-Ta meilleure amie sera là. Ta marraine vient avec sa petite sœur, évidemment.**_  
 _ **Abby, se mit à sauter sur place, et le bruit réveilla Tony. Qui ne tarda pas à être dans la cuisine avec eux.**_

 _ **Plus tard.**_  
 _ **Tous les invités étaient présents pour fêter l'anniversaire d'Abby, l'enfant ouvrait ses cadeaux avec entrain. Un vélo de la part de ses parents, des boucle d'oreilles des la part de sa marraine, un bracelet de la part de la part de son parrain et enfin la peluche de la part de Tony qu'elle adora.**_  
 _ **Plus tard ils partirent dans le parc pour que les enfants puissent Jouer. Jenny avait la petite Emily dans ses bras à qui elle donnait le biberon. Tobias et Jethro parlaient ensemble. Les enfants eux jouaient. Puis il y'eu ce cri, suivit d'Abby, qui arriva en courant, vers ses parents.**_  
 _ **-Tony, est tombé de l'échelle du toboggan. Il ne répond plus.**_  
 _ **Gibbs se précipita près de l'enfant son épaule droite avait prit un angle anormal et son arcade sourcilière était en sang, Jenny laissât Emily à son père. Gibbs, d'agenouillât près de l'enfant en le secouant légèrement.**_  
 _ **-Tony, bonhomme réponds moi.**_  
 _ **-Mhhh.**_  
 _ **-Tu va bien. Non ne te relève pas. Dis moi ou tu as mal**_  
 _ **-Mon épaule, et dans mon ventre.**_  
 _ **-Ok, bien on va t'emmener à l'hôpital.**_  
 _ **Gibbs prit avec une grande précaution l'enfant dans ses bras, et ils partirent en voiture avec Jenny. Abby elle était restée avec sa marraine. Jennie, prit ensuite l'enfant dans ses bras, pendant que son mari conduisait en direction de l'hôpital le plus proche.**_  
 _ **-N'appelez pas mon papa, il faut le déranger. C'est rien.**_  
 _ **C'est avec regrets qu'ils laissèrent au personnel hospitalier emmener l'enfant loin d'eux. Gibbs essaya sans succès de joindre le père de l'enfant. Une heure plus tard ils virent arriver un médecin qui semblait plus que furieux.**_  
 _ **-Comment avez-vous osé ?**_  
 _ **-Mais quoi monsieur.**_  
 _ **-C'est votre enfant.**_  
 _ **-Non, nous l'avons chez nous prit pour le week-end ?**_  
 _ **-Dans ce cas là ne laissez pas ses parents le reprendre chez eux.**_  
 _ **-Il n'a plus que son père.**_  
 _ **-Non il n'a pas de père. Un père digne de ce nom ne peut pas faire ça à son enfant.**_  
 _ **-Monsieur, pouvez nous dire exactement ce qu'a le petit.**_  
 _ **-Une épaule démise, deux côtes fracturées, et trois côtes fêlées. Mais le pire c'est son dos, plusieurs cicatrices du sûrement du à des coups répétés, sûrement à l'aide d'une ceinture ou d'un martinet. Quand au bleu sur son visage, ça ne peut être qu'un adulte qui lui à fait ça, ah et j'allais oublier il y a également une marque de fracture avec torsion sur son poignet droit. Ce monstre à tordu le poignet de son fils jusqu'à ce qu'il se brise. Ses doigts montrent aussi plusieurs traces de fractures.**_  
 _ **-Nous voudrions voir Tony.**_  
 _ **-Bien, chambre 856.**_  
 _ **Le couple se dirigeât vers la chambre de l'enfant, Jenny était en larmes et si son époux ne l'avait pas guidé vers la chambre du petit elle n'aurait pas eu la force d'y aller. Gibbs avait comme une furieuse envie de frapper le père de l'enfant.**_  
 _ **-Jennie.**_  
 _ **-Oui.**_  
 _ **-Ce gamin ne mérite pas ça. Il mérite d'être aimé.**_  
 _ **-Jethro, es que tu crois que l'on pourrait l'adopter.**_  
 _ **-Je ne sais pas mais je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, pour qu'il n'ait plus à subir ça.**_  
 _ **Dans la chambre ils virent le petit garçon, allongé dans des draps blanc. Jenny vin s'asseoir à coté de l'enfant. Elle prit l'enfant contre sa poitrine en le berçant.**_  
 _ **-Jennie, c'est de ma faute si vous avez pleuré ?**_  
 _ **-Non mon grand.**_  
 _ **-Faut pas en vouloir à mon papa. C'est de ma faute, si des fois il me tape c'est parce que je suis un vilain garçon et quand j'ai des mauvaises notes.**_  
 _ **Jennie caressât le front de l'enfant.**_  
 _ **-Mon grand, aucun adulte n'a le droit de faire du mal à un enfant. Cette nuit je vais rester ici avec toi.**_  
 _ **-Merci.**_  
 _ **-Je sors avec Jethro, et je reviens.**_  
 _ **Jenny et Jethro, s'étaient éloignés de la chambre pour parler.**_  
 _ **-Tu rentre à la maison ?**_  
 _ **-Oui, reste avec Tony. Il doit avoir besoin d'une présence. Quand à moi je rentre à la maison. Et je peux te promettre que jamais je ne laisserais cette ordure s'en prendre à Tony.**_  
Fin flashback.

Gibbs, eut du mal à cacher son émotion face à ce souvenir.  
-Jethro, Tony en parle rarement. Mais pour Tony vous êtes un père. Vous êtes son papa, et il vous vénère vous comme votre femme. Si Tony est ce qu'il est aujourd'hui c'est grâce à vous. Il le sait, même si sur certains points il est aussi muet que vous. Il vous aime.  
-Merci Zoé. J'avais besoin de l'entendre. Tony est notre fils, et son adoption à changé ma vie. Je ne serai pas l'homme que je suis sans lui.

.


	7. Souvenirs

Jordan était avec Mia, il s'était allongé avec elle dans son lit. Depuis la veille Mia n'était rien arrivé à avaler. Les cauchemars de Mia étaient incessants et cruels, elle avait même finit par penser que c'était elle qui avait poignardé son frère. Le matin elle avait eut sa mère au téléphone, elles avaient parlé ensemble pendant plus d'une heure. Mais personne, ni son père, ni Jordan ni même sa mère n'avait pu lui faire entendre qu'elle n'avait pas pu poignarder son frère. Ses cauchemars lui disaient le contraire. Il avait été convenu que Rachel, vienne dans l'après midi pour une séance d'hypnose. Son inconscient devait avoir enregistré ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir là. Mais Mia avait peur de se souvenir de son viol, de voir son frère tomber…  
Jordan aurait tellement voulut pouvoir aider Mia, mais il avait beau mettre tout en œuvre pour l'aider mes chacune de ses intentions restaient vaines.  
Mia lui avait répété une bonne dizaine de fois qu'il devait retourner à Toronto pour finir son stage, mais il refusait ne pouvant se résoudre à laisser la jeune femme. Il l'aimait comme un dingue, et c'était grâce à elle si aujourd'hui il poursuivait des études pour être médecin. Quand il n'y croyait plus, elle le poussait. Et aujourd'hui il devait lui rendre l'appareil.  
Rachel, était dans ces couloirs trop blancs, elle aimait son métier, mais aujourd'hui elle allait devoir hypnotiser sa filleule, lui faire revivre ce qu'elle n'avait pas conscience d'avoir vécu, Rachel était terrifié à l'idée d'entendre ce qu'avait subit sa petite Mia. Elle se souvenait, du jour où Jennifer Sheppard lui avait annoncé qu'elle attendait de nouveau un bébé, comme si ça avait été la veille.

 **FlashBack**

 **Lundi 13 Novembre 1989.**  
 **Rachel Pitt était assise dans son salon thé favori, celui où elle avait prit l'habitude de se retrouver Jennifer Gibbs pour de longues discussions entre amies. Quand, elle vit son amie entrer dans le salon de thé, elle ne put que constater son visage resplendissant. Jenny s'approcha da Rachel.**  
 **-Et, bien ton voyage de noce t'as réussi, vu ton teint.**  
 **-C'était fabuleux, Tahiti est une île paradisiaque. Et toi, quoi de neuf.**  
 **-Tony est adorable, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point il est fière de dire « Je m'appelle Anthony, Leroy, Jasper Gibbs. Et dire que c'est lui qui a eut l'idée de son second et de son troisième prénoms. Et sinon je suis enceinte de plus de deux mois.**  
 **-Mais je croyais que…**  
 **-Je sais on m'avait dis que mes chances de tomber à nouveau enceinte étaient quasi inexistantes. J'en avais fait mon deuil**  
 **-Et c'est prévu pour quand ?**  
 **-23 Juin.**  
 **-Félicitations, Jethro doit être ravie !**  
 **-En effet tout comme Abby et Tony »**

 **Fin flash back.**

Rachel frappa à la porte de sa filleule.  
Entrez.  
-Mia c'est moi.  
-Bonjour Rachel.

Rachel s'approcha du lit de la jeune femme, et vint s'asseoir près d'elle. Elle prit sa filleule dans ses bras, en la serrant contre elle pour lui insuffler du courage et lui montrer son soutien.

-Tu es prête.  
-Oui, Jordan peut rester avec moi ?  
-Oui, Mia évidemment. Tu es prête ?  
-Oui.  
-Bien. Tu es détendue, tu n'entends plus que ma voix, seulement ma voix, des paupières son lourdes, tu es de plus en plus détendue, ton corps se relâche, nous sommes le samedi 11 décembre tu es dans ton studio, il est 18 h00, dis moi ce qu'il se passe.  
-Jordan vient de m'appeler il est en stage à Toronto, il me manque. J'aime entendre sa voix.  
-Et après.  
-Je vais m'habiller.  
\- Comment t'habilles-tu ?  
\- Je mets mon top couleurs prune, mon pull blanc en laine, c'est Ziva qui l'a tricoté pour moi au Noël dernier, je mets un jean noir moulant, je mets mes cheveux en chignon. Et je me maquille. Si Jordan était là il me dirait que passe trop de temps à ma maquiller et que je suis parfaite sans. Je mets le bijou qu'il m'a offert pour la dernière Saint-Valentin, c'est un cœur où il a fait graver nos prénoms, les boucles d'oreilles qu'Abby m'a offert c'est des créoles en or blanc. Sasha doit venir me chercher, nous sommes invitées à une fête sur le campus.  
-Bien, tu es arrivée à la fête.  
-Sasha, est toujours très belle. Elle va voir Greg, son copain du moment. Je savais que je n'aurais pas du venir avec elle. Elle m'a déjà oublié, en plus elle m'annonce qu'elle part pour un petit moment avec Greg. Robin, viens me draguer, je lui demande de me laisser tranquille. Je le repousse, il repart. Kevin, un autre gars, m'offre un verre de bière. Ce n'est qu'une bière. Je la bois, je me sens mal, j'ai la tête qui tourne, j'ai mal au ventre. Sasha n'est plus là. Alors j'appelle Tony. Robin, m'emmène à l'étage, il ouvre la porte de la chambre. Kevin est nu sur le lit, je les entends rire aux éclats. Kevin m'enlève le haut Robin le bas. Robin me jette sur le lit, Kévin me pénètre une fois puis plusieurs fois. Je ne peux rien faire. Il se rhabille. C'est au tour de Kevin. Tony défonce la porte. Il jette Robin et Kevin hors de la chambre. Il me rhabille. Mais Kevin reviens, avec une batte de base-ball. Il donne de grands coups dans la jambe de Tony, je peux entendre son os craquer et il assomme Tony, Tony tombe sur le ventre. Kevin a un couteau de cuisine. Il plante le couteau dans le dos de Tony. Non, pas Tony, Kevin arrête s'il te plais… »  
-Mia, tu vas te réveiller, doucement et revenir parmi nous.  
Jordan tenait Mia, qui était en larmes, elle tremblait mais elle savait que ce n'était pas elle qui avait fais ça à son frère.  
-Mia connais tu les noms de Kevin et de Robin ?  
-Oui Kevin Riemens et Robin Serres.  
-Bien, je te prescris de quoi dormir cette nuit. Et je donnerai leurs noms à la police comme il en était convenu.  
-Merci, Rachel.

Rachel prit sa filleule dans ses bras, Mia sanglotait dans les bras de sa marraine, pendant que celle-ci la berçait contre elle en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Rachel, pleurait elle aussi, tout comme Jordan, qui laissait aller des larmes silencieuses se sentant totalement impuissant face à ce drame. Tout comme il sentait une haine dévorante monter en lui envers ceux qui avaient osé toucher celle qu'il aimait plus que sa vie. Puis Rachel, ressortie de la chambre. Jordan vint entourer de ses bras le corps frêle de Mia, Mia sentait son cœur battre la chamade et son corps était parcouru de frissons. Et dans les bras musclés de Jordan elle sentait en sécurité et aimé.  
-Je t'aime Mia. Je t'aime tellement. Tu es tellement belle mon ange.  
Mia, parvint à se détendre et la voix mélodieuse de Jordan lui permit de s'endormir contre lui. Et Jordan n'osât bouger de crainte de rompre ce moment plénitude. Et il se fit la promesse de ne plus partir trop loin d'elle. Et deux heures plus tard Mia se réveillât contre Jordan.

-Jordan, j'ai faim.  
-Bien, Je vais te chercher un truc à manger. Je peux te laisser seule ? Je te promets que je reviens. Reposes toi.  
Après deux heures d'attente Jordan, était là. Il avait fait aussi vite que possible. Il avait prit un bouquet de rose rouges pour sa bien aimée. Et un Kentucky bourbon cakes, qui était le pêcher mignon de la jeune fille depuis que Jordan lui avait fait découvrir cette spécialité de la Louisiane. Et c'est avec gourmandise que Mia dévora la pâtisserie.

-Jordan, Isaac, Martin Sanders tu es totalement fou. Et en plus tu es allé à l'autre bout de la ville pour moi.  
-Oui Mia, Angie, Samantha, Gibbs je suis totalement fou de toi. Et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te rendre heureuse. Parce que tu mérites ce qu'il y a de meilleur !  
-Je t'aime Jordan.

Gibbs, que Rachel avait appelé vint frapper à la porte de sa fille. Jordan laissât la fille et son père seuls.

-Alors ma puce.  
-Ca va mieux, et je viens de dévorer un Kentucky bourbon cakes.  
-C'est une excellente nouvelle que tu es retrouvé l'appétit. Les policiers ont arrêté Kevin et Robin. Ils vont passer la nuit en détention. Et il semblerait que tu ne sois pas leur première victime. Je t'aime ma princesse.  
-Je t'aime aussi papa. Comment va Maman ?  
-Un peu mieux, mais elle encore trop contagieuse et faible pour venir ici.  
-Et Tony ?  
Un voile sombre se posa devant les yeux de son père, et Mia comprit que son père ne pourrait lui donner la moindre bonne nouvelle.  
-Il se bât.  
-Je voudrais aller le voir.  
-Bien, je t'emmène en fauteuil et jeune fille tu n'as pas le choix. Tu es encore trop faible. Tu verras ton frère à travers une vitre.  
-Je sais.

Un peu plus tard.  
Gibbs avait amené sa fille en soins intensifs pour quelle puisse voir son frère. Mia parlât à son frère à l'aide du micro.  
« Tony, je vais bien. Je t'aime grand frère, n'oublie pas que j'ai besoin de toi. Je sais que tu es un battant, et puis si tu n'es plus là qui me taquinera ? Tu es mon grand frère, mon héro et je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi. Reviens nous, s'il te plait reviens nous»

Mia se retournât vers son père.

-Papa, tu peux me ramener dans ma chambre ?  
-En route.  
-Papa, a part aujourd'hui. Dis-moi un jour ou tu as vraiment eu peur pour Tony.  
-Tu vois tous mes cheveux blancs, et bien je me demande si ce n'est pas de sa faute. Tu devais avoir 2 ans, ta mère était avec Rachel et Abby, pour une de leurs virées shopping entre filles.

Flashback.  
Vendredi 5 juin 1992.  
Gibbs, conduisait Mia pleurait dans son siège auto, comme a chaque fois qu'elle était seule à l'arrière. Ils arrivèrent devant le collège, dés qu'elle vit son frère la petite Mia, se précipita vers son grand frère. Ce dernier se baissa avec une grimace, pour prendre l'enfant dans ses bras. En rentrant, Tony se dirigeât directement vers sa chambre. Gibbs, prépara le goûter pendant que Mia jouait avec ses cubes.  
-

Tony, tu peux venir prendre ton goûter.

Mais l'enfant ne répondit pas à l'appel de son père, ce qui n'était son habitude, Gibbs montât à l'étage. Il frappât à la porte et restât sans réponses, en ouvrant la porte, il vit son fils plié en deux, il posa la main sur le front de Tony, le père ne put que constater une forte fièvre, Tony fut prit d'une violente nausée. Gibbs, prit l'enfant dans ses bras, descendit à l'étage. L'allongeât, sur la canapé, se penchât à son chevet en posant sa main sur le front de l'enfant.

-Mon grand, j'emmène Mia chez la voisine, je reviens et je t'emmène à l'hôpital.  
-J'ai tellement mal Papa.  
-Je reviens vite mon grand.

Gibbs prit sa fille dans ses bras, courut chez sa voisine, lui laissât l'enfant en lui expliquant brièvement ce pourquoi il lui confiait l'enfant. Puis il se précipitât vers sa maison malgré les pleurs de Mia qui le réclamait à grands cris. Arrivé chez lui, il se précipita vers son fils qui semblait encore plus pâle que lorsqu'il était partit. Il souleva sans peine l'enfant et c'est en douceur qu'il mit Tony sur siège passager. Pendant le trajet il n'avait eut cesse d'observer son fils. En arrivant à l'hôpital, il avait courut avec son fils dans les bras vers les urgences, un médecin présent avait rapidement, posé un diagnostique, tout c'était enchaîné rapidement, l'enfant avait été emmené au bloc urgence, laissant le père de famille totalement déboussolé, impuissant et fou d'inquiétude pour son petit garçon. Jennie l'avait rejoint deux heures après, et ils avaient encore attendu prés de heures qu'un médecin vienne les informer.

-Vous êtes les parents du jeune Anthony ?  
-Oui.  
-L'opération a été une réussite. Anthony souffrait d'une péritonite aigue. Il restera encore une dizaine de jour à l'hôpital, nous commencerons à l'alimenter d'ici trois jours. Jusque là ce sera un perfusion qui l'alimentera. Il devait avoir mal depuis plusieurs jours  
-Notre fils ne nous dit jamais quand il a mal. Est que nous pouvons le voir.  
-Bien sûr madame Gibbs. Il est en salle de réveil. Il dort encore, il devrait se réveiller d'ici une petite heure.  
Le couple se rendit au chevet de l'enfant. Jen partit avant son époux, pour aller récupérer ses filles et les rassurer. Le jeune enfant reprit conscience, une demi-heure après le départ de sa mère.  
-Mhhh.  
-Mon grand, comment tu va ?  
-Ca peut aller.  
-Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit, que tu avais mal.  
-Je vous pas vous inquiéter pour rien.  
-La prochaine fois que tu sens mal, dis le nous mon grand. Tu n'es plus avec l'homme qui te battait pour un rien. Tu comptes pour nous, tout autant que tes sœurs. Nous t'aimons Tony  
-Papa.  
-Oui mon grand.  
-Merci, je t'aime.  
Gibbs, sentit sa poitrine se serrer devant ces simples mots d'enfant.  
Fin flash back

-Il me manque Papa !  
-A moi aussi. Jordan doit t'attendre, et moi je vais rentrer à la maison pour voir ta mère.


	8. Frères

Il, n'avait cesse, d'y penser. Il ne trouvait pas le courage d'y aller, il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait le voir branché a toutes sortes d'appareils, comme si la vie de son meilleur ami dépendait des machines. La douleur était vive, il avait tellement connu de douleurs dans les hôpitaux, que le simple fait d'aller dans un hôpital le rendait malade. Il avait perdu Tyler, son frère jumeau, il se souviendrait toujours de ce jour ou il avait apprit que son frère était malade.  
Avril 1995  
Le jeune, Timothy McGee 12 ans rentrait de l'école. Il savait que Tyler avait eut mal, il avait pu ressentir sa douleur, il tenait la main de Sarah 7 ans sa petite sœur. Leur mère n'avait pu récupérer sa benjamine, et c'était le jeune Timothy qui avait du aller la chercher. Et l'enfant n'avait cesse de se plaindre «je veux maman, et puis j'ai mal aux pieds…  
-Sarah.  
-Tais toi !  
-Je dirais tout a maman.  
-Parfait.  
Lorsqu'il était arrivé chez lui, le jeune Timothy, avait trouvé sa mère en larmes dans les bras de sa grand-mère.  
-Maman ?  
-Timothy, Sarah, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Tyler est très malade. Il doit rester à l'hôpital.  
-Il reviendra quand, maman ?  
-Je ne sais pas.  
-Sa fracture Dimanche, c'était à cause de ça.  
-Oui, Timy. Ton frère à ce que l'on appelle un cancer des os.  
-Il va mourir.  
-Je..ne…  
Le jeune garçon s'était alors précipité dans la chambre de frère, en claquant la porte. »  
Fin flash back.

Son regard, semblait perdu . Delilah, ne lui connaissait pas cette expression. Elle avait mal pour lui.  
-Tim.  
Le jeune perdu dans ses pensées de répondit pas immédiatement à la jeune femme.  
-Tim

-Tim, ça va ?  
-Oh excuse moi ma puce.  
-Tu pensais à Tony ?  
-A Tony, à Tyler, à toi.  
-Tu n'es toujours, pas allé le voir ?  
-Non, je n'y arrive pas. J'ai essayé mais je me sens tellement oppressé quand j'arrive là bas. Ca me rappelle tellement les derniers jours de mon frère, l'angoisse de te perdre. Ta souffrance quand tu as appris que tu étais paralysée. Et plus que ça mon impuissance face à la souffrance de ceux que j'aime.  
Delilah, prit la main du jeune homme dans la sienne.  
-Tim, je suis là, si tu as besoin. Et je t'aime.  
-Merci, ma puce. Je pensais que Tony Pourrait être le parrain de notre enfant. Ca me semble être une excellente idée.  
-Et dire qu'au mois de juillet, nous serons parents.  
-Tu seras un excellent père. Dis, moi tu voudrais un garçon ou une fille ?  
-Aujourd'hui je m'en fous, je veux simplement avoir un bébé un pleine forme.  
Tim, prit sa jeune femme dans bras. Il aimait son parfum, son courage, son rire…Il repensa à cette journée du 29 mai, ou Delilah était devenue Delilah McGee.  
Flash back.  
Les mains, du jeune tremblaient. Et il lui était impossible de nouer sa cravate. Ses mains étaient déjà moites. Il entendit frapper à la porte.  
-Oui  
-Tim, c'est moi Tony. Je peux entrer ?  
-Oui.  
Tony entra alors dans la pièce ou se trouvai le futur marié.  
-Un problème le bleu ?  
-Oui je n'arrive pas à attacher cette maudite cravate.  
-Tim, tu sais…  
-Quoi ?  
- _Le mariage_ c' _est comme une ville assiégée_ ceux qui sont dehors veulent y entrer, ceux qui sont à l'intérieur veulent en sortir"  
-Tony évite ce genre d'humour aujourd'hui.  
-Ok. Tu veux que je t'aide pour faire ton nœud de cravate.  
-S'il te plait.  
-Bien.  
-Tony, si je me trompai, si Delilah n'était pas la femme de ma vie…  
-Stop, Il y a des jours où elle t'énerve, mais quand elle n'est pas avec toi tu te sens terriblement seul.  
-Oui.  
-Quand, elle est dans tes bras ton cœur bat la chamade, des frissons parcourent ton corps.  
-Oui.  
-Tu n'imagines pas ta vie sans elle.  
-Oui.  
-Tu veux qu'elle soit la mère de tes enfants ?  
-Oui.  
-Bien alors je crois que tu a la réponse à ta question.  
-Merci Tony.  
-J'ai vu la femme de ta vie et laisse moi te dire qu'elle est magnifique.  
Fin Flash Back  
Tim semblait encore perdu dans ses pensées, sa jeune femme prit sa main gauche dans sa main droite, m'amenât à se bouche et l'embrassa avec tendresse, puis elle essuya la larme qui apparaissait au coin de l'œil de son mari. Alors le jeune homme vint se blottir contre la poitrine ou il éclatât en sanglot. Tim avait déjà trop perdu, Tony était comme un frère pour lui. Et l'éventualité de perdre le rendait malade. Il ne pouvait se faire à l'idée de perdre son frère de cœur.  
-Tim, va prendre une douche, et après nous irons voir Tony.  
-Merci, je t'aime ma douce.  
Une demi-heure plus tard, McGee ressortit de la douche, rasé et coiffé. Il vint embrasser sa jeune épouse.  
-On y va.  
-Oui Tim on y va.  
-Après je voudrai aller faire un tour au cimetière, pour aller fleurir la tombe de mon frangin.  
-On ira.  
Ainsi ils prirent la route, pour l'hôpital. Tim brancha la radio, est la musique emplit l'habitacle. Delilah, qui connaissait parfaitement son époux savait qu'il avait besoin de ce silence et que ses mots seraient vains. Elle observât son bracelet, celui que Tim lui avait offert au cours de leur voyage de noces en Italie. Elle ferma un moment les yeux, pour retrouver les images de ces deux semaines de plénitude, où le temps n'appartenait qu'à eux.  
-Delilah.  
-Oui !  
-Nous sommes arrivé. Attend je t'aider à descendre de la voiture.  
Delilah, voulait malgré sa paraplégie être indépendante et ne pas dépendre des autres, mais elle aimait tellement être portée dans les bras protecteurs de son époux. Il la prenait toujours dans ses bras avec douceurs, l'embrassait tendrement, et la posait avec autant de douceur sur son fauteuil. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'hôpital, pour monter dans le service de soins intensifs. En arrivant, devant la chambre de Tony, Tim crut défaillir en voyant son ami branché à respirateur, inconscient avec un bandage qui recouvrait son crâne. Il aurait donné en cet instant tout l'or du monde pour entendre l'un des nombreux surnoms que pouvait lui donner Tony. Et l'image qu'il avait refusé de voir jusque là le ramené à la cruelle vérité. Il sentit, une poser sur son épaule et en se retournant il vit son patron, il lui sembla fragile, chose que jamais il n'avait pensé put voir chez Gibbs. Pour lui Gibbs avait toujours un roc invincible.  
-Tim, il va mieux. Depuis Hier il n'a plus de fièvre.  
-Il est sortit d'affaire ?  
-Non, mais nous devons nous accrocher au moindre espoir. Je n'ai pu toucher mon fils depuis presque une semaine, et je ne peux le voir qu'à travers une vitre.  
-Quand, pourra t-il être dans une chambre normal.  
-Demain d'après don médecin. Ses défenses immunitaires semblent revenir à la normal.  
-Comment vont Mia et votre femme ?  
-Ma princesse, refuse de sortir seule et elle se sent coupable de la situation. Jen, va mieux, et je pense que demain elle pourra venir voir son fils.  
-Et vous ?  
-Comme un homme qui risque de perdre son fils. Tim tu es le frère que Tony n'a jamais eut !  
-Pour moi aussi il est comme un frère, comment va Zoé ?  
-Elle tien le coup, pour ses enfants. Même si devoir rester alitée la rend malade. Et pour le moment mes deux petits enfants s'accrochent bien à leur mère.  
-Tu peux parler à Tony. Il y a un micro.  
-Merci.  
Gibbs s'éloignât un moment pour laisser McGee parler à Tony, il proposa à Delilah de la monter voir Zoé.  
« Tony, tu ne peux pas savoir, le nombre fois où je t'ai maudit avec tous les putains de surnoms que tu as put me trouver, et j'ai prié pour que tu n'appelle plus le bleu. Mais aujourd'hui je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que tu m'appelle de nouveau le bleu. Tu fais parti des rares personnes à qui je pourrai confier ma vie. Tu as toujours été là quand j'en avais besoin. Tu as été un témoin au top pour mon mariage. Tu feras un super parrain. J'ai besoin de toi Tony, tu es comme un frère pour moi. Putain merde bat toi, tu es mon frère, tu peux pas me laisser, je t'en pris Tony» Et sans qu'il n'ait put les maîtriser les larmes coulèrent en flot le long de son visage.


	9. D'un monde à l'autre

La plage était magnifique, la mer calme, sa couleur bleu indigo. Il se sentait bien et n'éprouvait aucune douleur. Ce calme salvateur lui faisait le plus grand bien. Rien d'autre que l'horizon à contempler. Un seul bruit celui de la mer et rien d'autre.

 _-Tony, Tony, TONY !_

Il connaissait cette voix, non c'était impossible, c'était la voix de sa meilleure amie tuée ce jour funeste du 11 décembre. Il se retournât, Kate était là habillée d'une belle robe bleue marine qui tombait au dessus des ses genoux, elle avait un chignon, des mèches de cheveux retombaient sur sa nuque.

 _-Kate ?_  
 _-Tu te souviens, notre bal de promo ?_  
 _-Comment oublié ! Nous avions été élus roi et reine._  
 _-Oui._  
 _-Kate, est que je suis mort ?_  
 _-Non pas encore, mais c'est à toi de décider. Entre la vie et la mort._  
 _-Mon petit prince._

Tony se retournât, et vit sa mère. Elle était magnifique, comme dans ses souvenirs d'enfant. Devant son visage Tony pleurait d'émotions. Samantha vint alors le prendre dans ses bras, serré contre sa mère le jeune homme y retrouva son insouciance d'enfant.

 _-Ne pleure pas mon petit prince Maman est là._  
 _-Tony ?_  
 _Il se retourna de nouveau et vit Paula, une autre femme dans sa vie qui était partie bien trop vite._  
 _-Paula ?_  
 _-Oui c'est bien moi !_  
 _-Tony ?_  
 _-Oui Kate !_  
 _-Tu dois prendre ta décision !_  
 _-Est que ma vie sera la même ?_  
 _-Non !_  
 _-Comment ça ?_  
 _-Tu dois être courageux mon ange!_  
 _-Ce qui veut dire ?_  
 _-De long mois de rééducation, de souffrances, et tu ne pourras plus être agent de terrain. Tu sera handicapé!_  
 _-Paula !_  
 _-Quoi il faut bien lui dire, la vérité._  
 _-Peut être mais comme ça._  
 _-Kate qu'importe la manière le résultat sera le même._  
 _-Je refuse de devenir un poids pour eux !_  
 _-Tu dois aussi connaître les conséquences de ta mort sur leurs vies futures._

 ** _Dimanche 9 Janvier 2011._**  
 ** _Nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis autour d'Anthony Gibbs. Il est parti dans la force de l'âge. Son geste héroïque restera dans nos mémoires._**  
 ** _Tony n'écoutait plus le sermon du pasteur, ses yeux étaient rivés sur sa famille. Abby et Mia pleuraient l'une contre l'autre elles portaient des lunettes noirs. Son père et sa mère pleuraient eux aussi. Tony n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir vu son père pleurer. Zoé, était sur un fauteuil et caressait compulsivement son ventre son visage était inondé de larmes._**

Retour.

 _-Tony ?_  
 _-Ils vont s'en remettre._  
 _-Je t'emmène à un autre moment de leurs vies sans toi._  
 _-J'ai le choix ?_  
 _-Non !_  
 _-Kate tu as toujours un aussi mauvais caractère !_  
 _-Ferme la Tony Gibbs !_

 ** _Lundi 8 février 2010._**

 ** _Tony, regardait Zoé pleurer devant deux berceaux, dans le premier berceau un petit bébé de 1kg 950 et dans le second une petite fille d'1 kg 500. Leroy Gibbs, s'approchait de sa belle fille et de ses deux petits enfants._**  
 ** _-Zoé, alors comment ils s'appellent._**  
 ** _-Anthony et Caitlin._**  
 ** _-Et ils vont comment ?_**  
 ** _-Pour Anthony ça ira, mais Caitlin à des difficultés à respirer. Ils ne savent pas si elle va s'en sortir._**  
 ** _La jeune femme éclatât en sanglot, dans les bras de son beau père._**

Retour.

-Tony tes enfants sont magnifiques.  
-Ils vont vivre ?  
-Oui  
-Pourquoi ma mère n'est pas venue voire les petits ?  
-Elle ne voulait pas laisser Mia seule !  
-Ah ! Ils ne souffriront pas de mon absence. Ils ne m'auront jamais connu.  
-Bien on va faire un bon dans le futur.

 ** _18 Juillet 2024._**  
 ** _Une jeune adolescente, tenait dans sa main un test de grossesse positif. Sur ses poignets elle avait plusieurs traces de scarifications._**  
 ** _-C'est…_**  
 ** _-Ta fille ! Elle a tes yeux._**  
 ** _-Elle à quel âge ?_**  
 ** _-14 ans._**  
 ** _-Elle semble si triste._**  
 ** _-Elle peut l'être, crois moi._**  
 ** _Caitlin, avançait tel un automate. Elle venait d'avaler une boîte de somnifères._**  
 ** _-Katie, non ne fais pas ça, tu es bien trop jeune._**  
 ** _-Tony elle ne t'entend pas._**  
 ** _La jeune adolescente, pleurait, toutes les larmes de son corps._**  
 ** _-Papa, si seulement tu t'étais battu un peut plus pour vire. J'aurais eu un père. Pas cette ordure de beau père qui me viole. Je serais pas enceinte. Je te déteste, t'avais pas le droit de me laisser. T'avais pas le droit._**  
 ** _-Non princesse, je vais me battre, je t'aime._**

Retour.

-Je veux vivre.  
-Bien mais tu dois aussi voir ta vie future avant de prendre cette décision.  
-D'accord.

 _ **Lundi 8 février 2010.**_

 _ **Tony et Zoé se tenaient prés des berceaux. Tony était sur un fauteuil, de même que Zoé encore épuisée par l'accouchement.**_

 _ **-Tony, notre petite fille s'appelle Caitlin, mais notre petit prince n'a pas encore de prénom il faut lui en trouver un.**_  
 _ **-Qu'est que tu pense de Joshua ?**_

 _ **Le nourrisson venait d'ouvrir ses yeux.**_

 _ **-Tony, j'adore et notre petit Joshua semble d'accord !**_

 _ **Tony observait sa fille encore si petite, elle semblait tellement fragile. Si vulnérable. Plus que tout il avait peur de la perdre il l'aimait tellement et comme il l'avait fait avec Mia,**_

Retour.

-Mes enfants sont si beaux.  
-Oui Tony, ils sont magnifiques.  
-On va faire un autre bon dans le futur.  
-Bien.

Vendredi 19 Juillet 2024

 _ **Tony marchait à l'aide de béquilles, il semblait fatigué**_  
 _ **-Tony tu es sur que c'est bien raisonnable, on prend le fauteuil et je te pousse jusqu'…**_  
 _ **-Non Zoé, je vais y arriver.**_

-Ma jambe semble raide.  
-En effet, tu as pris un staphylocoque doré, au cours de l'une te tes opérations, les douleurs sont devenues insupportables. Il y a un mois ils 'ont dut t'emputer.

 _ **Zoé tenait le bras de son époux.**_  
 _ **-James !**_  
 _ **-Oui Papa.**_  
 _ **-Je peux te faire confiance, tu te bien sur ton fauteuil.**_  
 _ **-Ouais, chaque année c'est la même histoire. Faut se tenir calme pendant que Katie fait son concert de violon, avec toute la flaupé de têtes d'ampoule.**_  
 _ **-Jeune homme tu va te taire, parce que sinon je sens bien que je pourrais sévir.**_  
 _ **-Ouais, je sais.**_  
 _ **Joshua venait de rejoindre ses parents.**_  
 _ **-Josh, comment va ta sœur ?**_  
 _ **-Comme d'hab, chaque année elle à peur d'être la plus nulle. Elle va être ravie de voir que son Papa est là. Elle craignait que tu ne puisses pas venir.**_  
 _ **-Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde.**_  
 _ **La famille, Gibbs était au complet pour ce concert, vint enfin le solo de Caitlin. Cette année elle jouait les Quatre Saisons de Vivaldi. Une fois le concert fini, la jeune Caitlin était venue rejoindre ses parents, elle se jeta dans les bras de son père encore assit sur le strapontin.**_  
 _ **-Merci, d'être venu me voir Papa je t'aime tellement. Et je me fous que tu n'ais plus qu'une jambe tu reste pour moi le meilleur !**_  
 _ **-Je t'aime ma princesse.**_  
 _ **-Papa !**_  
 _ **-Ne m'appelle plus jamais princesse en public.**_  
 _ **-On verra !**_

Retour.

-Katie, je veux vivre, malgré les souffrances je veux voir grandir mes enfants. Ils le méritent. Je veux emmener ma fille à l'autel, leur apprendre à faire du vélo. Me marier avec Zoé.  
-Bien.  
-Est que je me souviendrai de tout ça à mon réveil.  
-Non, tu auras oublié.

Tony ressentit une fulgurante douleur, il s'écroulât dans les bras de sa mère.  
-Maman, Caitlin te ressemble tellement, elle a ton sourire. Mes enfants son si beaux, je ne t'ai jamais oublié, je t'aime Maman.  
-Je sais petit prince.  
-J'ai tellement mal.  
-Tu reviens à la vie, mon chéri.  
-J'ai mal, je sais…

Samedi 2 janvier 2010 12h34

 _-J'ai mal_  
 _-Oh, mon dieu Tony tu es enfin réveillé._  
 _-Maman,_  
 _-Oui je suis là._  
 _-Papa,_  
 _-Oui._  
 _-Pourquoi je ne sens ta main ?_  
 _-Je vais appeler les médecins, reste tranquille._  
 _-Ok, comment va Mia ?_  
 _-Bien, elle fête le nouvel an en Louisiane avec Jordan_ !

Le père de famille, s'était précipité pour aller trouver un médecin, une fois que le personnel médical fut dans la chambre de leur fils, les parents durent partir pendant qu'ils faisaient une batterie de test sur le jeune homme.  
Mia venait de préparer sa valise, elle allait bientôt partir, ces quelques jours dans la famille de Jordan lui avaient fait le plus grand bien. Quand dans sa poche gauche elle sentit vibrer son téléphone juste avant qu'il ne sonne. Elle décrochât aussitôt en sachant que c'était sa mère à l'autre bout de l'appareil. Sa main tremblait en saisissant l'appareil.

-Maman  
-Ma chérie…

Elle entendit comme en trémolo dans sa voix, elle redoutait plus que tout une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Oui Maman.  
-Ton frère vient de se réveiller, je te laisse je vais appeler ta sœur.

Zoé était allongée sur son lit avec interdiction de bouger jusqu'à la naissance des jumeaux, elle n'avait cesse de penser à Tony. Sa mère était venue pour prendre soin de sa fille ainsi Zoé pouvait rester chez elle étant sous la surveillance d'une autre personne d'autant plus que sa mère était une ancienne infirmière. Zoé somnolait quand son téléphone sonnât. En voyant la personne qui l'appelait elle répondit aussitôt.

-Jethro ?  
-Oui Zoé, c'est moi Tony vient de réveiller.  
-Merci.

La jeune femme éclatât en sanglot, quand Sharon sa mère arrivât, la jeune femme pleurait à chaudes larmes.

-Zoé.  
-Maman, Tony vient de se réveiller.  
-C'est une excellente nouvelle ma belle.  
-Tu crois que je pourrai aller le voir.  
-Non, c'est bien trop dangereux pour les bébés.  
-Je voudrais tellement le voir !  
-Je sais mais pense aux petits.

Zoé pleurait dans les bras de sa mère, cette dernière berçait doucement sa fille.

Abby, s'apprêtait à partir pour l'hôpital avec Ziva qui prenait son service en début d'après midi.

 _-Maman ?_  
 _-Oui c'est moi !_  
 _-Dis-moi que c'est une bonne nouvelle, s'il te plaît !_  
 _-C'est une excellente nouvelle !_

La jeune se mit alors à sautiller sur place, et quand Ziva arriva dans le salon elle comprit aussitôt la nouvelle, elle laissât glisser une larme sur sa joue.  
Gibbs et Jenny, virent des médecins pousser Tony sur un brancard, et le regard inquiet de ce dernier, ils allèrent s'asseoir dans la chambre de leur garçon. Attendant non sans angoisse des nouvelles du jeune homme. Ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure plus tard que le patient revint dans sa chambre, Abby venait d'arriver. Après que Tony est été installé dans son lit, le Docteur Gallaron leur apprit une bien mauvaise nouvelle.

 _-Monsieur Gibbs, vous avez subit un important traumatisme crânien. Ce qui provoque chez vous une hémiplégie du côté droit._

Toutes les personnes présentes, dans la chambre se retrouvèrent atterré par ce que venait de leur annoncer le docteur.

\- Monsieur, il est possible que vous retrouviez l'usage de votre côté droit, partiellement voir totalement.

-Maman, je voudrais appeler Zoé.

Jenny tendit l'appareil à son fils avant de sortir de chambre avec son époux et sa fille aînée.

-Jenny?  
-Non chérie c'est moi!  
-Tony tu pleurs?  
-Je...  
-Quoi, Tony.  
-Ma jambe droite me fait un mal de chien, mais c'est pas le pire. Je ne sent plus rien de mon côté gauche. Je suis hémiplégique!  
-C'est définitif?  
-Le médecin dit que je peux retrouver une partie de mes fonctions, mais...  
-Tony, tu es le père de mes enfants et je t'aime. Je serai à tes côtés! Je t'aime!  
-Zoé je t'aime aussi! Comment vont mes bébés!  
-Il faut juste que je reste couché pour éviter qu'ils n'arrivent trop tôt!  
-Bien dans se cas là, reste à la maison je vous aime.  
-Nous t'aimons mon amour!  
-Je voudrais leur chanter, une chanson. Tu peux poser le téléphone sur ton ventre?  
-Oui bien sûr.

La jeune femme posa le téléphone sur son ventre, en mettant le haut parleur pour qu'elle aussi puisse entendre la chanson. Tony chantait alors "Somewhere over the rainbow", les bébés donnèrent des petits coups dans le ventre pendant que la future mère de famille était submergé par l'émotion.

Tony parvint à s'endormir après cet appel.


End file.
